Volunteer 13
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: A favour for a friend. A few minutes of her life. Kiss a stranger and see what happens. "Easy," Rose insisted. "Kiss him and walk away." Will it be that simple?
1. Chapter 1

_**Volunteer #13**_

_**A favour for a friend. A few minutes of her life. Kiss a stranger and see what happens. **_

"_**Easy," Rose insisted. "Kiss him and walk away."**_

_**Will it be that simple?**_

_**Based on the video that was popular about strangers kissing. I saw it and couldn't get it off my mind. This is my interpretation.**_

* * *

_**~Bella~**_

"You want me to _what_?" I stared, aghast, at my friend Rose's calm face.

"I need you to come to the studio tomorrow and kiss a stranger."

"A kiss, like on the cheek? A quick hello-type kiss?"

Rose huffed at me. "No, Bella. Lips pressing." She grinned wickedly. "Tongues meeting, if you want. That type of kiss."

"With a stranger."

"That's the idea. One of my volunteers called me today and she is sick. I need you. Please?"

"Why are you doing it again?"

"I was hired by a company to film this for them. It's a behavioural experiment. To see how people respond physically and emotionally to a stranger in an intimate moment."

"Well, I can save you a lot of trouble. I'll behave embarrassed, because that is exactly what I'll be. I won't even be able to speak."

Rose laughed. "Speaking isn't what I want your lips to do. C'mon Bella. I need you."

I took a sip of my coffee, stalling for time. I couldn't even remember the last time I kissed someone. Now Rose wanted me to kiss a stranger?

"Is there, like, an age limit?" I shuddered slightly. "I really don't want to kiss an old man."

"It's all mapped out," Rose explained patiently. "We've matched up age groups and sexual orientation. My volunteer who cancelled was your age and you'd be perfect."

"Do you know who I'll be, um, kissing?"

"Nope. Just that it is Volunteer #13—male, twenty-nine years old. Likes females in his age category." She grinned. "Perfect for you."

"How long do I have to kiss him for?"

"Whatever you feel like."

"What if I don't like him? Or he has bad breath or, _oh God,_ Rose, what if he's a clown in his spare time? What if he wants to go to the circus?" I hated clowns—they scared the shit out of me.

Rose threw up her hands. "It's not a 'hey, let's get to know each other' type thing! It'll be easy. You don't have to like him—all you're going to do is kiss him and you can walk away! There will be no clowns or circuses—I promise! And I'll make sure there is a fucking bowl of mints in the room, okay?" She shook her head. "Please, I need you. A few minutes of your life. Please."

I gave in. I could never say no to Rose and she knew that fact only too well. "Okay."

"Really? You'll do it?"

"Yes." I shook my finger at her. "If he's got a red nose, big feet, and has halitosis I will never forgive you."

"Big feet are a plus, Bella. I keep telling you that."

I rolled my eyes. "Is it always about … _sex_ with you, Rose? It always comes down to, ah, _penises;_ doesn't it? Large ones at that."

"Have you noticed the size of Emmett's feet, my friend? My man is packing. And it's a cock, Bella. Say it after me. C-O-C-K. You can't actually have sex without saying it, you know."

My face flushed. "I've had sex, Rose. It's just been a while."

She grinned at me gleefully. "Well maybe tomorrow will be the start of a new era for you." She pushed a card my way. "We're using a different studio than normal. Here's the address. Be there for eleven."

With a sigh, I picked up the card, holding it by the edges as if it was going to bite me.

What had I agreed to do?

*()*

I pulled yet another shirt over my head, tossing it on the ever growing pile on my bed and huffing in frustration. What, exactly, should one wear when about to go and kiss a stranger? Everything I tried on was wrong. My turtlenecks said I was closed off. My blouses seemed too formal, and the last shirt I tried on made me look like a slut. And should I wear my hair up or down? Makeup? Perfume? What if he was allergic? Kissing someone who was sneezing and had watery eyes would hardly be fun.

I sat down, my head in my hands. I should never have agreed to this.

Rose told me to come as myself. Except I wasn't sure what myself was when it came to something like this situation I found myself in. Standing up, I studied myself in the mirror. Dark hair and pale skin. I had been told on many occasions I was pretty although at times I thought the person saying it was being kind. I was just average—my eyes were my one good feature. Large, wide and a bright shade of blue— they contrasted sharply with my dark hair. I was short and curvy compared to Rose, who was tall, willowy and blond and could stop traffic when she walked down a sidewalk. My curves were more rounded than hers—an all over softness, unlike her sexy well -placed voluptuousness. She boasted Emmett could bounce a quarter off her hard abs whereas a quarter would probably hit mine and roll off. If, that was, I could find my abs.

God, this was stupid. Why was I worrying? I was going to walk into a room, kiss some man, and walk out. No doubt he would forget about me as quickly as I would forget about him. We'd never see each other again. He certainly wouldn't be looking at my abs—or lack thereof.

Reaching into my closet, I pulled out my favourite, flowing gypsy skirt in black and teamed it with a white tank top. I grabbed my beloved shrug I had found at a vintage shop—deep blue with small flowers embroidered all over the neckline— and pulled my hair up in a loose knot, leaving long strands curling around my face and neck. My shoes, as usual were cute flats. Heels and I didn't get along.

In the bathroom, I slipped in my contacts, blinking furiously at the pain caused by the right one. Confused, I slid my glasses back on, frowning when I saw a small tear in the lens of the contact I was holding up for inspection. Checking the cabinet, I groaned—of course it was my last pair. I had no choice but to wear my glasses or go in blind.

I added my usual mascara and lip gloss then looked in the mirror. I looked like me— maybe a little paler than normal, but me. I started to walk out the door, but turned back at the last minute and added a spritz of my perfume.

If he was allergic, too bad.

But I did tuck my lip gloss in my pocket. And a handful of peppermints.

In case.

*()*

I stood across the street from the studio, hidden in a doorway, popping peppermints and tugging on the strap of my purse I had slung over my shoulder. I had seen quite a few people go in and I wondered if any of them were the person I was supposed to kiss. A few looked around my age, but I wasn't sure. I knew Rose said there were four different rooms with crews taping people all day.

My phone buzzed with an incoming text and I pulled it from my pocket, causing my remaining peppermints to scatter over the sidewalk. Cursing, I leaned down to pick them up while looking at my screen.

_**I see you across the street. #13 isn't here yet. Get your scared ass upstairs. **_

Well damn it, I thought I was being subtle.

With a huff, I leaned forward to get the last two peppermints just as a foot landed on my reaching fingers. I yelped in pain as the large foot pressed down heavily, crushing two fingers in to the cement. Muttered curses filled the air as the foot was pulled back and I fell on my ass, my glasses flying off. I held my aching fingers in my good hand, trying not to cry. A figure loomed over me. "_Fuck_, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?"

I looked up at the large man looming over me. Without my glasses all I saw was a blurry face topped with dark hair. I squinted a little, trying to bring him in to focus, but it didn't work. Between the tears I was fighting and no glasses I didn't have a chance of seeing anything. "I think you squashed my peppermints," I whimpered.

The blurry face leaned closer, his voice low and concerned. "I'm a little more worried about your hand than your candies, actually."

I looked at the sidewalk. "I needed those peppermints. I only have one now. I'll have to share if there is halitosis."

Mr. Blurry chuckled. It was a nice, warm sound. "Um, okay. Can I look at your hand?" I blinked a little as his warm voice wrapped around me. It was extremely comforting.

My phone buzzed and I bit back a groan—I could feel Rose's impatience coming through the buzz. I had no doubt she was watching this entire exchange and would stomp downstairs any second to come drag me upstairs to kiss Volunteer #13. "No it's fine. Really—I have to be somewhere." I stood up; ignoring the proffered hand I could see waving in the air. "I have to go," I repeated.

Long fingers wrapped around my wrist, a curious warmth running up my arm at the unexpected contact. "Really, let me look at your hand. I need to see how badly you're hurt."

I snatched it back, unsure why my skin was tingling. "No."

Mr. Blurry's voice became teasing. "I'll buy you a whole bag of peppermints if you let me check it out."

That made me pause. I might need those candies. "The spearmint kind?"

"Any kind you want." He paused, his warm voice now pleading. "Please."

He sounded so sweet, I couldn't resist any more, so I held out my hand. "Make it fast."

Gentle fingers probed and checked, the strange heat once again running over my skin. "They aren't broken, but they're going to be bruised and hurt. I'm _so_ sorry." I winced as he moved the fingers again. "They are going to be really sore."

I pulled my hand back. "Already are. Now my peppermints?"

He chuckled again. I liked the sound. "Impatient little thing aren't you? There's a drugstore right down the street. I'll get a finger splint, too. Wait here."

And he was gone.

My phone buzzed, and with a huff I leaned down, found my glasses and headed across the street.

I'd have to do without the splint and hope the peppermints weren't needed. If Mr. Blurry even bothered to return—which I highly doubted.

I wished I had seen the face behind the warm voice and tingly touch though. Somehow in those few minutes I had felt very … safe.

*()*

"What happened to you?"

"I dropped my peppermints and some guy walked on my hand." I held out my fingers for inspection. "He crushed the last ones."

Rose held up my hand, poking at my reddened, rapidly bruising fingers. Grimacing, I pulled back. Mr. Blurry had been far more gentle.

"Were his feet big?" she quipped.

I groaned. "When I fell, my glasses came off, so I couldn't see his feet or his face, but I have named him Mr. Blurry. His foot felt pretty heavy though."

Rose snorted. "Only you, Bella. Go wash your hands and tidy up your mascara—you're in room four."

I swallowed; my throat suddenly dry. "Is he, ah, here?"

"He texted to say he was on his way. He got held up. Go fix yourself up. I expect him any second."

I hesitated.

"Don't be nervous. It's fine. I'll be in the room."

"You're filming it?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd feel better."

I huffed a small sigh of relief. I would feel better with Rose there in the room.

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

*()*

I entered the room, filled with nervous anticipation. Rose and another staff member were talking to another man whose back was to me. He was tall, his hair gleaming under the light, bright as a penny and all over the place. His t-shirt was pulled tight across his shoulders and he was laughing at something Rose was saying. I hesitated as I watched him. I wasn't sure I would even come up mid-chest on him. I was going to have to go on my tip toes and he would have to lean way down if we had any chance of kissing. This already had disaster written all over it.

Rose saw me and smiling, waved me over.

Volunteer #13 turned around and I almost fell flat on my face. Volunteer # 13 was gorgeous. His vivid, green eyes glowed behind thick, black frames. His face was all angles accented by high cheekbones and scruff— the entire package off set by his crazy hair. Jeans hung low on his hips and before I could stop myself, my eyes dropped to his feet. His_ large_ feet— that were encased by a pair of Doc Martens.

_His very large feet_.

Colour flooded my cheeks and it was all I could do to look back up and meet his gaze. His eyes widened behind his glasses, a small smile playing on his full lips. Lips I would be kissing in a moment.

I swallowed and unconsciously licked my own lips.

Somehow I had the feeling I wouldn't be needing that peppermint for him. My fingers fished around in my pocket. I had already eaten six, but maybe a seventh would be a good idea. I popped the candy in, realising too late that maybe we'd be kissing before it was dissolved so I bit down, chewing away frantically. His eyes watched me the whole time, his lips quirking, like he was trying to hide his smile.

I knew, without a doubt, when he smiled, it would be like the sun filling the room. I wanted to see that. I wanted to make him smile. Why, I had no idea.

Hesitantly, I joined Rose and Volunteer #13. Ever the professional, Rose held out a clipboard to each of us, instructing us to read and sign. I grimaced slightly, holding the board, my fingers protesting at being bent. Twice I peeked over my clipboard, only to find his intense emerald gaze fixed on me, a curious look on his face. Both times I felt my cheeks flare with colour and I dropped my eyes back to the paper I was supposed to be reading. I had no idea what it said, so I simply scribbled my signature and handed it back to Rose.

"Okay." She grinned. "Here's what is gonna happen. You two—stand over there." She pointed to the empty area behind her. "I'll start the camera rolling. Do whatever you want. Talk, introduce yourselves, shake hands—whatever makes you comfortable. Or do nothing. You can kiss and leave, if that's what you want. You have half an hour. But at some point during that time I need you to kiss each other. Clear?"

Volunteer #13 spoke up, his voice surprisingly shy and soft. And strangely familiar. "You'll be filming the whole time?"

Rose nodded. "We might use extra clips for the video. Any questions?"

We both shook our heads and moved to the centre of the room where Rose had pointed out for us to stand. Under the bright lights, Volunteer #13's hair was a wild array of colour. Red, brown, gold and bronze all spun together, forming a halo around his head, and I had the craziest need to bury my fingers in it and see if it was as soft as it looked. We stared at each other in silence, his hand cupping the back of his neck as our eyes held. I wanted to lose myself in his eyes; warm and soft like the mossy green of a forest floor. The image of lying underneath him on the mossy green forest floor filled my head and once again I blushed. Suddenly both of his hands buried in the mess of hair on his head, tugging and pulling, creating even more chaos, then he stood straighter, a determined look coming over his face.

He took a step closer and held out his hand, palm side up, his fingers curling in a silent invitation.

"Hello," he spoke quietly, his voice a gentle caress to my ears. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

I stared down at his hand. His palm was wide, his fingers long and graceful. Hesitantly, I placed my hand on top of his, my entire body feeling a familiar rush of warmth as his fingers closed, encasing my hand with his touch. "Isabella." I hesitated, then added, "But my friends call me Bella."

"Bella," he murmured. "It suits you."

He moved closer and my legs started to tremble. Slow, torturous shudders ran through my spine as his hand tightened on mine.

"Can I kiss you, Bella?"

"If you want to," I breathed.

_God, I hoped he wanted to._

His hand pulled me closer, the shudders increasing as I felt the heat, _his heat_, radiating from his body. "Yes. Yes, I want to."

He pressed closer, his eyes never leaving mine. He bent lower, and without thinking I slid my hand up to his shoulder, gripping his t-shirt tightly despite the pain it caused my fingers, and rising up on my toes to meet him part way. My eyes shut of their own accord, a small sigh escaping as I felt his lips brush mine. His mouth was tender, the touch soft, light, and as gentle as a summer breeze that teases your skin in the heat of the sun. Promising relief, but only to leave you wanting more—so much more.

He pulled back and my eyes flew open, disappointment flooding my senses.

_That was it?_ A small whimper of protest escaped my mouth. I wanted more.

His voice was a quiet hum in my ear. "Bella, can I try one thing?"

I was nodding before I even knew what I was doing.

He could try anything.

* * *

**Next update - Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Edward~**_

I was only gone for five minutes. Seven tops. I raced through the drugstore, grabbing a double splint, an instant ice pack, some Tylenol and the biggest damn bag of peppermints I could find—the spearmint kind. Why she wanted peppermints so much, I had no idea, but because it was something she seemed to need, I wanted to get it for her. Standing in line, my fingers twitched with impatience. I needed to get back to the little sprite I had inadvertently trodden on. I was in such a hurry to get where I was going, I hadn't even noticed her crouched down in the doorway or seen her little hand until it was too late and I heard her gasp of pain.

Nothing prepared me for the rush of incredible desire I felt when I hunched down and saw her for the first time. She was tiny, had dark hair, pale skin with a dusting of freckles over her nose and the biggest, bluest eyes I had ever seen. She reminded me of a picture in a book I had been reading to my niece the other night called _The Woodland Sprite_. The resemblance was uncanny. She was beyond adorable; even with her huge eyes watery with pain I had caused her. She was all stubborn and independent, even refusing my offer to help her, instead scrambling to her feet on her own; her pretty skirt flaring around her legs as she moved. Her tiny chin jutted out defiantly at my offers, _my pleas_, to let me examine her hand, but eventually she relented. When she finally, _grudgingly,_ placed her hand in mine, the shock of heat that went through me at touching her was astonishing. I was grateful her fingers didn't appear broken, and after some begging, she agreed to let me splint up them up—as long as I bought her some peppermints. That bargaining tool made me smile.

Except when I got back to the doorway she was gone. All that was left behind was the crushed peppermints, the green and red swirls nothing but dust on the sidewalk. As I stood looking down at the torn plastic and disintegrated candy being carried away with the wind, my phone buzzed and I knew it was the woman from the studio enquiring about my whereabouts. I had already texted her earlier when I had an emergency patient come in to tell her I would be a little late, and now I was even later because of walking over the little sprite hiding in the doorway. Briefly I wondered why she had been crouched there—was she hiding from someone? Was she okay? Where had she gone? And more importantly, how could I find her?

My phone buzzed again and I pulled my glasses off my head so I could quickly tap out a message saying I would be there in a moment. I still had no idea why I was doing this. My sister Alice had seen an ad wanting volunteers for some crazy experiment and for some reason, signed me up. She insisted she had "a feeling" it was something I _had_ to do, and after much pleading and begging on her part I agreed to walk into a studio and kiss a complete stranger. I figured I had nothing to lose, plus the added bonus of getting her off my back. After all, it was only a kiss.

I crossed the street, throwing another glance back over my shoulder. I would far rather have been following through with my plans of convincing the stubborn little sprite to join me for coffee, so I could wrap her fingers in the ice pack and talk to her for a while.

But I guess that wasn't happening. Tamping down my disappointment, I pushed the button for the elevator as I pulled my beanie off and shoved it in my pocket. I left my glasses on, remembering Alice telling me I would have to sign a release form. I reached into the bag I was holding and grabbed a peppermint, popping it in my mouth.

I bought them—might as well make good use of them. I hummed at the sweet taste; they were very good. I stuck a couple in my pocket.

Maybe I would offer my kissing partner one.

*()*

Unreserved elation filled me when I turned around to see who Rose was waving at and I saw the woman I was being paired up with entering the room.

My stubborn little sprite stood in the doorway looking utterly nervous. Glasses she hadn't been wearing earlier were perched on the end of her nose showcasing her wide eyes and their vivid colour even more. She was busy chewing her bottom lip; it took all I had in me not to cross the room and pull it away from those little teeth gnawing at the plump flesh. I wanted to kiss that lip. Stroke it with my tongue and then dip inside that mouth and see if she tasted as sweet as I thought she would.

Her eyes widened and her gaze dropped to the floor. She seemed to be looking at my feet, and I glanced down, wondering if she recognized the boots that had stepped on her fingers. Looking up, I frowned, questioning why she was suddenly blushing and fidgeting with something in her pocket. I fought back a smile as she popped a candy in her mouth and almost immediately began crunching away on it. I had to bite back a laugh as I remembered her mutterings about halitosis and sharing. Obviously, my sprite was as nervous about this meeting as I was, and I shook my head in amusement, realizing I had crushed the peppermints she had meant to give me.

For the first time since I had agreed to this craziness to get Alice to stop bugging me, I was looking forward to what would happen.

I was going to enjoy kissing my sprite.

If, that is, she didn't recognize me first, and kick me in the nuts in retaliation for the finger stomping.

I really hoped not.

Kissing would be so much better.

I signed the form without even reading it, unable to keep my eyes off her. I saw her wince as she held the clipboard, her fingers still red and sore looking. The way she squinted at the form, even with glasses, I knew she didn't recognize me. I was sure without them, she was blind as a bat, whereas I only needed mine for reading and close up work. Usually, my hair colour was something people typically noticed, but I had a black beanie on when I was outside, so she wouldn't have seen the colour hidden under the wool. But I had to tell her. As soon as the kissing part was over, I would confess and wrap up her fingers. I owed her that at least.

Every time her eyes met mine, she blushed—the colour staining her cheeks only added to the immense attraction I was feeling for her. I wanted to feel the heat of her skin under my fingers; I wanted to know how far down her body that blush went.

Rose gave us our instructions and silently we walked to the middle of the room and stared at each other. I knew we didn't have to give our names. I knew we didn't have to say a word. I could kiss her and walk out of here in thirty seconds if I wanted to.

But that wasn't what I wanted.

I wanted to know her name. I wanted her to know mine. I wanted her to know who the man in front of her was. Then when I finished kissing her for the camera, I could take her somewhere and find out all I could about her, so that I could kiss her again.

Nerves hit me as I looked at her, and as usual, I tugged on my hair, tension dissipating at the soft look in her eyes as she gazed at me. Determination replaced worry and I held out my hand, silently pleading with her to take it.

She started a little when I introduced myself, hesitating before allowing herself to put her hand into mine. As I closed my fingers around hers, I smiled at how right it felt encased by my larger one.

I pressed closer, liking how her hand slid up to my shoulder. Her eyes shut, the sexiest little sigh escaping her mouth as I lowered my head, barely grazing her lips with mine.

Blistering heat shot through me at the merest touch. Our glasses bumped together and I frowned, pulling back slightly.

"Bella," I whispered, "can I try one thing?"

Her eyes, those captivating pools of blue, stared—the same desire I was feeling, reflecting back at me in wonder. She nodded.

_**~Bella~**_

A slow smile, soft and sweet, curled Edward's lips. The lips that had ignited a fire inside me so hot I was surprised I was still standing and not a pile of ash at his feet. Those lips that I wanted to feel back on mine. He stood up straight and pulled off his glasses, pushing them up into his hair. "May I?" he whispered. "They were getting in the way." Not even waiting for an answer, he reached out and gingerly pulled off mine, folding the arms closed. He looked around, no doubt for somewhere to put them, and with a smile, I opened the deep pocket of my skirt, letting him drop them inside.

He _wasn't_ done with me.

_Thank God._

He moved closer again, his long fingers sliding up my neck and into my hair, caressing my skin with gentle, adoring touches. His warm breath washed over my face, igniting my passion all over again. "I need closer," he murmured. "I need more." His head bent, back bowing to lower himself, and my arms shot out, wrapping around his neck, bringing his mouth down to mine.

Time stood still.

The room around us disappeared.

There were no bright lights or camera filming us.

No Rose.

Only him.

Only us.

Warm lips pressed against mine. Full, soft, and gentle. His tongue swept inside, sliding over mine sensuously. A small moan escaped my lips as he worked my mouth. His taste was overwhelming—sweet and minty, hot and something so unique—something so _Edward;_ I knew I would never get enough of it. Slow and gentle became deep and carnal. Teasing and light became powerful and hot. He possessed me. Commanded me. Wrecked me.

I gave myself to him. All of me.

Slowly his hands descended, running over my sides in a torturous circuit, then wrapping around my back, crushing me to his body. Deep rumbles from his chest, which was firmly pressed against mine, made me shiver. He groaned low and deep in his throat, his lips never leaving mine. Never ceasing their exquisite possession.

I never wanted them to.

Abruptly he straightened, one hand slipping under my bottom and lifting me. I gasped in his mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist and his other hand slid under my shirt, spreading widely across my back, fingers pressing and teasing, causing goose bumps to erupt on my skin. Ignoring the pain in my fingers, I buried my hands in his hair, tugging the soft strands roughly. His grunt of approval was muffled in my mouth.

And then I felt the cold flat surface of the wall hit my back; I hadn't even felt us moving. Edward surged against me, his arousal now evident and pressed between us. Our lips separated, both of us panting, needing oxygen, but still remained close together, neither of us wanting to pull apart. Our eyes met, blue versus green, want and desire merging and swirling. Swollen lips glistened under the lights, chests heaved and quiet gasps of yearning passing between us. A look of understanding dawned, a silent, short conversation happening. Our lives had just changed—we both felt it, _knew_ it. There was no going back now—and neither of us wanted to.

My hands tightened on his neck, needing his mouth back. His head lowered and I whimpered as his lips hovered over mine.

"Well, I think we got what we wanted," Rose's shocked voice exploded in the room. "We're done."

Edward's head snapped up; his startled gaze meeting mine. We had both forgotten we weren't alone. But his grip didn't loosen and he didn't pull away. "Okay, good," he said roughly over his shoulder, barely sparing a glance her way.

"We'll, ah, just, um, leave you to … yeah… finish up. Or whatever … you, ah… want. Yeah. Come see me before you leave, Bella." Hurried footsteps and the quiet click of the door let me know I was now alone with Edward. I shut my eyes, my head falling back against the wall with a small thud.

"Hey. Look at me."

Cautiously, I opened one eye, squinting at him. His smile was wide. "Can you, ah, see me?"

"When you're this close, yes—well mostly, anyway. Can you see me?"

His face moved closer, his lips a mere breath away from mine. The pulsating heat started licking up my spine again, small flames of desire burning through my skin. "Yes." He dropped a gentle kiss on my mouth. "I didn't think you could be lovelier than before," he murmured.

"Before?"

"I thought you were beautiful when you walked in the room," he explained quietly. "But now, seeing you look like this? You are exquisite."

"Like this?" I asked, unable to do anything it seemed, but repeat the words that came out of his mouth. His perfect, sexy mouth.

"Hmmm. The way you feel pressed up against me. Your lips all swollen from mine, your cheeks flushed and the way your eyes are looking at me. You're a siren, Bella," he growled. "A fucking siren." He buried his head in my neck, his tongue swirling over my skin, trailing a hot, wet path up to my ear and tugging on the lobe. "I know we were only supposed to kiss. But I want you. _Fuck_, I want you so much."

I groaned, arching against him. I could feel how much he wanted me. I wanted him as well. I had never experienced want like this before today. Before this man.

His mouth covered mine again and I was lost.

Lost to him and his kisses.

His warmth.

Him.

Something buzzed, startling both of us. Cursing, Edward pulled away, gently standing me on my feet as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, answering gruffly with a "hello." He listened intently, his thumb softly grazing over my lips as our eyes stared at each other. He sighed in frustration, tilting his head back. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"You have to go," I whispered, sadness filling my chest, not able to look him in the eye.

"One of my patients isn't doing well."

"You're a doctor?"

Long fingers slipped under my chin, forcing me to look at him. Even blurry, I could see the frown on his face. "I'm a veterinarian, Bella. I had to perform emergency surgery on a dog that was brought in this morning and she isn't doing very well. I have to go." He paused. "But I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

"Really?"

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. "You silly girl. Yes. I want to stay with you. I want to take you out and talk to you. Get to know you." His arms tightened. "Kiss you again if you'd let me. No cameras this time."

"I'd like that."

"You'd like to see me again? Or kiss me?" he teased, his lips nuzzling my head.

"Both."

"Can I see you tonight? Take you out?"

I tilted my head up. "Yes."

He kissed me. Long, slow, deep. Then again.

And again.

With a groan he pulled back. "I have to go."

"I know."

Shyly, he handed me his cell phone and grabbed his coat, shrugging it on. "Can I have your number, please, Sprite? And your address."

"Sprite?" I asked, fishing my glasses out of my pocket and putting them on so I could see the phone screen.

"Yeah, earlier …" His voice trailed off and a frown marred his face.

"Bella, I have something to tell you before I go."

"I don't like the sound of that." My heart beat a little faster at the sound of his voice. "Are you married?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?" I squeaked.

He chuckled. "No." Then he grinned. "Not when I walked in here anyway."

My breath caught at those words. "What then?" I whispered.

He took in a deep breath. "I stepped on you."

"What?"

"Earlier. Outside. I stepped on you. I, ah, crushed your peppermints. And your fingers."

"That was you?"

"Yes."

"But your hair—it was dark! And your glasses—you weren't wearing any glasses!"

"No, I was wearing my beanie. And, I only need my glasses for reading and close up work, not driving so most of the time, I have them shoved up on my head." He grinned. "Otherwise, I leave them in the strangest places." He reached in and pulled a hat out of his coat pocket, tugging it down on his head and pulling his glasses off. "See?"

I shook my head. With a chuckle, Edward pulled my glasses off, as well. "See now?"

I gasped, now realizing why his touch felt so right and his voice so familiar. "It is you! Mr. Blurry!"

He laughed and slipped my glasses back on, kissing the end of my nose.

"I'm so sorry; I was so worried about being late and nervous about being here, I didn't even see you." He lifted my hand, ghosting his lips over my fingers. "I went to get you some things to help with the pain and when I got back, you were gone."

"Rose kept texting me. I didn't really think you'd come back."

"I did. I was very sad to see you were gone. I didn't know how to find you." His voice dropped. "And then you walked in here. My little Sprite found me."

"Your little Sprite?"

"You look like a picture from a book I was reading to my niece the other night. A woodland sprite." He grinned, stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers. "It suits you."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Mischievous, stubborn and willful. You displayed all those traits in the few minutes I had with you before you disappeared. Another trait you share with them."

I giggled. Edward opened a bag beside him and snapped a package in his hand, wrapping it around my fingers. Instantly, soothing cold soaked into my skin. "That should help the pain and the swelling." He passed me the bag. "There are splints if you need them, some Tylenol and of course your peppermints."

"Oh."

"Halitosis, Bella?" he asked, amused.

"I was worried," I admitted with a giggle.

Something pressed against my lips and I opened them so Edward could slip in a mint. I rolled it around on my tongue, gasping as his mouth covered mine, kissing me deeply. He pulled back grinning, opening his lips so I could see my mint now resting on his tongue. "So much sweeter now," he crooned.

Desire exploded in me again. How did he make something like stealing a mint from my mouth so fucking sexy? I was pretty sure I whimpered again.

Stepping back, he shook his head. "I dreaded coming here. And now I don't want to leave."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Can I call you this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about your hand."

"You can kiss it better later."

His eyes darkened. "I'll kiss anything you want, Sprite. Just promise me you won't disappear again."

"I promise."

His warm lips nuzzled my forehead. "Until tonight."

My eyes followed him to the door. He turned once with a wink and to press his lips against his fingers before he disappeared through the door.

Slowly, I let myself slide down the wall and to the floor.

What just happened?

* * *

**I'd say handsy, sexy, vetdoc, Kissward just happened.**

**Thank you for the enthusiastic response to the first chapter. Thanks to MC for her beta work.**

**See you next Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your warm response to this story! You humble me. Many thanks to my prereaders and my lovely beta Midnight-Cougar. Happy Mother's Day to all you wonderful moms out there. You are such inspirations. **

* * *

The feeling of another body sliding down the wall beside me shook me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Rose," I mumbled.

"Bella."

I glanced sideways at her. She was watching me with a strange look on her face.

"What?"

"What? You're seriously asking me _what_? You come in here unwillingly, looking like you were facing the death squad, and twenty minutes later I almost had to use a crowbar to pry you two apart! And now you're asking 'what'?" Her head fell back, hitting the wall. "Jesus, Bella."

I gaped at her. "Twenty minutes? We were kissing for twenty minutes?" It only felt like a minute or two. Certainly not long enough, in my opinion.

She laughed. "Well, about fifteen. You did sign some paperwork. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"The two of you were so busy playing peek-a-boo with each other, neither of your signatures are legible or on the right lines. Both of them look like chicken scratch."

_Huh._

Her head tilted toward me, a huge grin on her face. "That was one of the hottest things I have ever seen. I swear the camera almost melted."

I giggled. "It felt pretty hot."

"I had to send Sam out of the room."

"Why?"

"He was sporting a boner five minutes into the kiss. When Edward shoved you against the wall, I was afraid he was gonna come in his pants. Hell, I was afraid I might as well. I texted Em and told him to meet me for lunch. And it ain't no sandwich he's gonna be eating." She winked. "If you catch my drift."

I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed beyond words, but unable to stop laughing. I wasn't sure I could ever look at Sam again. Or Emmett for that matter. But nothing embarrassed Rose.

Rose bumped my shoulder, chuckling. "I thought I was going to have to turn the hose on the two of you."

My head fell back and we shared an amused glance.

"Has, uh, that happened to anyone else?"

"Nope. We've seen some hot kissing, a few pecks and some really uncomfortable attempts, but nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ like the inferno we witnessed in here." She paused. "Do you want to talk about it, Bella?"

"It was him, Rose."

"Him, who?"

"Mr. Blurry."

"The guy that stepped on your fingers? That was Edward?"

I nodded, touching my lips. They were still on fire from his possessive mouth.

"Bella, what's going on? I've never seen you like this before—ever."

"I have no idea. But I'm seeing him tonight." I drew in a deep breath. "There's something between us; something I can't explain."

"That's his cock. I've tried explaining this before." She nudged my shoulder again. "I even spelled it out for you."

Another giggle burst out of me. I had felt his arousal pressed against me—loud and clear. I arched an eyebrow at her. "Besides _that_, Rose." I became serious, hesitating, because I wasn't sure how to explain what I was feeling to her. "Something…profound. Like I was safe. Like I was…home." I swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling thick. "I think he felt it, too."

"Holy fuck," she whispered. "Bella."

"I know."

"You were only supposed to kiss him. Not fall in love."

I stared at her. I wasn't in love with Edward. I only met him an hour ago. That was impossible.

_Wasn't it?_

Rose shrugged. "Stranger shit has happened."

Oh. True.

She chuckled. "Wait 'til Edward finds out you mutter out loud a lot. That should amuse him."

My phone buzzed. I smiled when I saw his name come up. He'd made sure our numbers were exchanged before he left and that he had my address. He told me he'd be googling it on his way to the car so he knew where to pick me up later.

_**I never got your last name, Sprite. **_

_**Swan. **_

_**Bella Swan – it suits you.**_ _**But I prefer Sprite**_. _**I am off at 6. I can pick you up at 6:45?**_

I smiled as I replied.

_**Looking forward to it. **_

_**Actually if I take a shortcut I can be there about 6:41. **_

_**Please be safe. I would rather wait the 4 extra minutes. **_

_**OK, Little Sprite. 6:45. But I am adding 4 minutes onto the end of our date—I will not be denied 4 minutes of time I could spend with you. **_

I blushed as I replied. _**Okay. Duly noted. **_

_**If, in fact, the date ends at all. Just saying.**_

I shook my head at his words. He made me feel so…wanted.

_**You better have a pocketful of those peppermints. You'll need them. **_

I giggled. _**Done.**_

Rose grabbed the phone away and read our texts.

"Little Sprite?"

She started to grin as I told her why he called me that and by the time I finished talking, she was smiling so wide, I was sure her cheeks had to hurt. "He's fucking named you, Bella. He's an animal guy. You know what that means. Once they name you, they keep you. You are so done."

Before I could protest, my phone buzzed again. We both looked at the screen.

_**Is it 6 yet? BTW, dibs on tomorrow too.**_

_**Sorry, I forgot my manners. My mother always told me to say please. So, please. Dibs on tomorrow.**_

"Oh shit," she muttered and pushed herself up on the floor, pulling me up with her. "I had better get busy with research."

"Research?"

"Booking a church and all. Takes time, you know. At this rate, I have a feeling you're gonna need it."

I giggled as I walked behind her. "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you _see_ how big his feet were?"

She stopped so suddenly. I stumbled into her back, almost knocking both of us down. She started to laugh and flung her arm over my shoulders.

"I did notice, actually. I was certainly impressed. But for you to notice? Now _that_ is impressive and I _know _it's serious—for both of you. C'mon, _Little Sprite_. We got some talking to do." She winked. "Maybe another trip to the drugstore is in order. Feet _that_ big—we need some magnums."

My eyes widened.

_Was it extremely warm in here?_

*()*

Around three I started panicking. Should I change? Should I stay in what I was wearing? He said my skirt was pretty. Maybe he wanted me to keep it on. Oh _God_…maybe he wanted to be the one to take it off.

_Why was it so hot in here?_

I didn't know what we were doing on our date.

Although I hoped some of the evening involved kissing.

Lots of kissing.

It would be a shame if Edward wasted the whole evening using that sexy mouth of his only for talking.

No. More kissing was needed.

Strains of music came from my pocket and I dug out my phone, confused. Then I started to laugh. Rose had added a ringtone for Edward—_If I Could Talk to the Animals._ She was vastly amusing. I'd have to find one for Emmett and add it next time I saw her. I had passed him in the hall as I left the building. He told me with a huge grin he was bringing her lunch. But there had been no bag in his hand and recalling her earlier words, I had to bite my lip and hurry away. Maybe _Afternoon Delight_ would work for her.

I was still chuckling when I answered the call.

Edward's low, warm voice made me shiver. "You sound like you're in a good mood."

"Rose was being funny."

"You're still at the studio?"

"No, ah, I'll explain later."

"Okay. Um, listen, Bella; I hate to do this—"

"No," I breathed, pain lancing through my chest. I sat down, my legs giving out. He was cancelling. He had thought it over and realized how inane this seemed. He had come to his senses.

Like he could read my mind, his voice became louder. "No! No, Little Sprite! Listen—please!"

"Okay."

"I don't want to cancel —that is the last fucking thing I want to do. But the dog —Lucy—the one I operated on? She's having a rough time of it. I can't leave her alone, so I have to stay. All I'm asking is if we could postpone until tomorrow." He paused. "Please?"

I exhaled as relief flowed through me. "Oh."

Edward chuckled. "Did you really think I would call and cancel on you unless I had a choice? God, Bella, I'm so disappointed, I can taste it."

"So you'll just sit there all evening in the clinic and watch over her?"

"Well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"My, ah, house is attached to the clinic, so I'll bring Lucy there and make her comfortable. But I'll stay with her all night, yes."

"You live at the vet clinic?"

"I own the vet clinic, Bella."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Yet. That was one of my goals for tonight. I can't tell you how much I was looking forward to seeing you again. But, Lucy is—"

I interrupted him. "Edward, it's fine. I understand. I think it's wonderful you care about your patients so much. Really."

He sighed. "I do. But tonight was important and I wanted to see you—more than I can say. But I have to stay. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless I could convince you to come here? I know it's not like a _date_ date, but I could order in dinner and we could talk while I make sure Lucy's okay?" He paused. "I'd make it up to you tomorrow." His voice dropped. "I want to see you, Bella. So much."

There was no hard decision to be made here. I wanted to see him as well. "Yes. On one condition."

"You want more peppermints?"

I chuckled. "No. I'll bring something and make dinner."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"What about your fingers?"

"They're fine. A little sore, but still working."

"Okay. But I want to look them over again."

"Fine. So dinner?"

"Done. I'll text you directions."

"So you want me to come around six?"

"Would you think less of me if I said I wanted you to pick up whatever you're making and come as soon as you can?"

"Really?"

"The thought of walking in my door and seeing you in my kitchen making dinner for us, is kind of, um, doing things to me. So, yeah, I'd like that. A lot."

"Do I get a kiss hello?" I whispered.

"Hello, good evening, how are you, nice skirt, dinner smells great—any and all of them, Sprite."

"I'll go shopping."

"Perfect."

"You didn't ask me if I was a good cook, Edward."

"Doesn't matter."

"Maybe what I make will be inedible."

The sexiest chuckle came over the line. "Then I guess I'll just have to eat you."

I dropped the phone.

*()*

I sat in my car looking at Edward's clinic. It was a little ways out of town, but still close enough for easy access. Built to look like a general store, it had a homey, country feel to it. It was set back from the road with ample parking in the front and a simple sign that said Veterinarian Clinic. The side driveway was labelled Private and I knew Edward's house was tucked behind the large clinic, attached by a big garage for easy access for him. He told me I could park out front and he would drive around back with me, show me where everything was, then he'd return to work while I made dinner for us.

We'd have the evening alone.

Simply the thought made me shiver.

There would definitely be some kissing involved, right?

My fingers fumbled as I pressed the button to lower the window. The temperature had suddenly risen in here again. I wasn't sure I had felt anything but warm and flushed since I hung up from Edward earlier.

_When I picked up the phone after dropping it, stuttering out an apology, he started chuckling. He snickered even harder when I asked him if he kept fava beans and Chianti on hand for eating guests. Once he stopped laughing, he assured me— in a very low, sexy voice— that was not the kind of eating he meant. He planned on devouring me in an entirely different manner. _

_I dropped the phone again. He was howling so hard he could barely say goodbye._

_A few minutes later he texted me. _

_**Nom Nom Bella. **_

_I sighed when I picked up the phone that time. It wasn't going to last at this rate._

I left the window open for a few minutes, needing the cooling air on my warm cheeks. I popped another peppermint in my mouth and chewed it, savouring the sweet, minty taste. Finally calmer, I walked up the path and into Edward's clinic.

I hesitated, stopping in the front entrance way. Should I ask for Edward? Dr. Cullen?

Would they find it strange I didn't have an animal with me?

A woman came out, holding a carrier with a small cat in it and held the inner door for me. Unable to stall anymore, I walked into the reception area. The waiting room was empty, but from behind the reception desk, a small, dark-haired woman smiled widely at me.

"Hello! Can I help you?"

I stepped forward to ask for Edward just as he came around the corner. Our eyes met and before I could move, he hurried toward me, dropping a file on the counter. "Little Sprite," he breathed, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me close. Without hesitating, he lifted me like I weighed nothing, cupping my head as he captured my lips with his.

Instantly I was on fire, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his amazing hair. Our glasses mashed together, pressing into my skin. I didn't care—neither did Edward. I whimpered at his possessive grip, almost weeping in relief at the feeling of his mouth working mine. He tasted less minty now and more coffee-ish and if possible, it was even more of a turn-on than earlier. He still tasted like Edward. He must have liked how I tasted as well since he groaned deep in the back of his throat; his hold becoming tighter.

A throat clearing behind him was like a gunshot in the room. I pulled back, remembering we weren't alone, my eyes panicked.

"Is that the new 'let's make the clients more welcome policy' you were talking about, Edward? Or can I assume this is Bella?" An amused voice chuckled.

Not letting me go, Edward turned around. "Bella," he rasped. "This is my sister, Alice."

"Hi," I squeaked, my face burning with embarrassment.

She grinned. "I think you owe me huge for this morning, brother."

"I do."

"Can I have a pony?"

"Yes. Take your pick from the stable. Any one you want is yours."

I gaped up at him. He had ponies?

_I liked ponies._

"I'll give you one. Two if you want, Bella. " his voice murmured, his lips nuzzling my hair.

_Oh. Had I said that out loud?_

"Are you gonna put her down?" Alice smirked.

I looked down. I was wrapped in one strong arm, crushed against his chest, my feet dangling mid-air. One of my hands was still buried in his hair and the other gripping his white coat. We had to look ridiculous.

But Edward seemed to disagree. "Nope. When's my next appointment?"

"Ten minutes. Mrs. Newton's coming in with Mike. She wants him neutered."

I had to ask. "Mike's a dog, right?"

Edward looked down, his eyes glittering under the lights. "No, that's her husband. We do that on the side for special patients."

My eyebrows shot up, and both Edward and Alice laughed. Edward pressed another kiss to my head. "Yes, Mike is her dog."

"Ten minutes?" he asked Alice. She nodded, still grinning at us.

"Okay. I'm gonna show Bella my office."

Then, with my feet still dangling, he strode past his very amused sister. "Nice to meet you," I called over Edward's shoulder.

"You too!" she shouted.

Edward walked into a room, I assumed was his office. Hooking the door with his foot, it shut loudly behind us and in one move, I was pressed between two hard surfaces again for the second time that day.

Edward and a wall.

I was okay with that.

"Take off my glasses, Bella," he instructed. "Yours too," he growled.

With my very shaky hands I did, laying them on top of the filing cabinet beside us. "Nice office," I whispered.

"You know what the best part is?"

"No."

His hand moved and I heard a click.

"The door locks."

Then his mouth was on mine.

Yeah. _Great_ office.

* * *

**Like I said. Handsy. **

**I don't think Bella is objecting too much. **

**See you next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

A quick rap on the locked door startled me and I pulled back from Edward's very sexy, very talented mouth. He moved his head forward, his hand pulling my face back to his lips. "No, not yet," he whispered, his breath washing over my face. "More."

"Edward, Mrs. Newton called," Alice's voice rang out, her amusement barely hidden. "She's running a little late, but I think you need to, um, show Bella where things are before she arrives? At your _house_?" She paused. "Right, big brother?"

Edward muttered a low curse and his head fell back. "Yeah, thanks, Alice. I'll take Bella to the house."

I smothered a giggle at his disgruntled voice. Reaching up, I grabbed our glasses, sliding mine into place once Edward set me on my feet, albeit grudgingly. Standing on my tiptoes, I slipped his on to his nose with a smile. "I need to cook you dinner."

His expression changed, his frown melting into a warm, affectionate smile. "What must you think of me, Bella?" He shook his head. "I can't seem to keep my hands off you."

"I think you're the most amazing man I've ever met," I whispered in response. "I don't want you to try and stay away."

Cupping my face, he gazed at me with an expression that was so filled with emotion and tenderness, my eyes became misty. "How did I get so lucky?" He murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead, sweetly nuzzling my temple, then drawing back and holding out his hand. "C'mon, Sprite. Let's do the making-out walk of shame in front of my sister. No doubt she has Jasper waiting with her." He wrapped his warm hand around mine, grinning. "Don't look them in the eye. They'll sense fear and pounce. Just keep walking."

I nodded, trying not to laugh.

He unlocked the door. "Ready?"

"Ready."

*()*

I shivered a little, trying to warm up my feet. The ceramic tiles in Edward's kitchen were very cold on my bare feet, but when we had walked into his house he had removed his shoes, so I did as well. He checked my fingers out, assuring himself they weren't broken, then insisted on wrapping them up to protect them while I cooked. Our making-out walk of shame, as Edward called it, was far too easy, since a client had walked in to pick up some food for their pet and Alice was busy. Jasper had grinned knowingly at us, but Edward pulled me along and we never stopped. Once at the house, he gave me a quick tour of his large, state of the art kitchen. He told me to make myself comfortable and help myself to anything I needed, then left me; but not before bestowing another one of his blistering kisses on my mouth—this time with me lifted to the counter, him pressed between my legs. It was a perfect height for him and he showed his pleasure in a most generous fashion. I sat there long after he left, trying to calm myself down. Never had I met a man like Edward. Never had I been kissed by someone the way he kissed me. It felt like every time his lips touched mine, he stole another little piece of my heart and took it with him. He possessed me, completely.

I shook my head at my strange thoughts and looked around his kitchen in awe. Rich red maple cupboards, granite countertops and stainless steel appliances all shone under the recessed lights. Cool tones of taupe and cream showed off the rich satin and black surfaces. His stove made me want to weep, thinking of my small one, and I could hardly wait to use it. I was making spaghetti, hoping Edward liked pasta, as well as salad and some of my garlic-cheese bread. Luckily, I had cookies in my freezer so I brought those along as well.

But now, after preparing the spaghetti sauce and leaving it to simmer, I was feeling a little chilly. I had removed my shrug, not wanting to have some random tomato sauce accident with it, and with bare arms and no shoes I was feeling the cold. I padded into the living room, taking in the large room and clean lines. The thick rug in the centre of the room offered some respite to my cold feet, but I was still chilly. I hesitated, not wanting to snoop around Edward's house, then pulled out my phone and texted him.

_**Do you have a pair of socks I could borrow?**_

His reply was swift.

_**Top drawer in dresser. R U OK?**_

I smiled.

_**Feet are chilly. I didn't want to snoop.**_

_**Bedroom at end of hall. Snoop all you want, Sprite. **_

_**Thanks.**_

I stood in his doorway, breathing in the room. Edward's room. It smelled just like him.

Warm. Citrusy. Clean. Sexy.

The whole room was dark blue and cream. It was large and airy, and like the rest of the house: neat, tidy and well cared for. The huge bed in the middle of the long wall, covered in a rich, comfortable looking duvet, made me swallow deeply, thinking of Edward sleeping in it. Of me sleeping in it with him—or maybe not sleeping. The image of Edward pressing me down into that deep mattress, his hard body covering mine, his sexy mouth doing wicked things…

Suddenly, I wasn't as cold as I had been a few minutes ago.

Shaking my head, I crossed over to the dresser, opening up the top drawer and giggling as I stood on my tiptoes to be able to reach in and grab a pair of his socks. The man was very tall—and so was his dresser. As I turned, I let out a small gasp of pleasure. A set of double French doors were centred on the end wall, showcasing the view. As if pulled by an invisible string, I drifted toward them and looked out onto Edward's back property. Rolling hills, woods, and open fields met my eyes. A large barn and paddock were to the left and a couple horses were grazing in the fields. He really did have ponies. The whole scene was like a painting—so peaceful and lovely; I stood there mesmerized. A small table and two chairs were on the attached deck and I could see myself sitting beside Edward, sipping coffee, on lazy summer mornings. I shook my head at the strange thoughts as my gaze drifted back to the beautiful vista in front of me.

I started when warm arms wrapped around me and I was pulled against a firm chest. "You like?" Edward murmured into my ear, his lips grazing over the sensitive curve.

"It's breathtaking. So peaceful," I whispered, not wanting to break the silence.

"I love it here."

"Is it, um, all yours?"

"Yes. I had an inheritance from my grandfather and I used it to buy the property and start the clinic. I love to ride and when I bought the land, the barn and paddock where already here. I tore down the old house and built the clinic and this house. I breed horses and stable them for people. Sort of a sideline."

"Wow."

"Do you ride, Bella?"

I shook my head. "I've never even been that close to a horse. They're, ah, kinda big."

"I'll take you out and show you soon. And I can teach you to ride if you want—you'll love it." He turned me in his arms. "Now, about you being cold. Can I do anything to warm you up?"

"I, um, found some socks."

"Holding them won't make your feet warm. You need to put them on for them to actually work."

I grinned at him. "I was going to do that, but the view caught my attention."

He drew me to the bed, lifting me up on the mattress and taking the socks. "Let me help."

Kneeling in front of me, he tsked as he felt how cold my feet were and rubbed them briskly before slipping the socks over my toes, smiling as I sighed at the instant relief they offered. They were far too big, but he rolled them around my ankle a few times. I felt warmer already, although I wasn't sure if it was the socks or the fact he was kneeling in front of me; his hands still on my legs. His fingers slowly traced a pattern on my skin. "So soft, Bella," he crooned. "Your skin is so soft." His hands crept higher, slipping over my knees, gently caressing. Our eyes locked and the passion and desire I saw in them caused a wanton, almost pleading groan to escape my lips. He was on his feet in an instant, towering over me, dragging me up to his chest as his mouth covered mine and he kissed me, his tongue pressing in and stroking mine.

Deep.

Wet.

Hard.

I clung to him, wanting more.

He gave it to me.

Sinking together into the mattress, he felt even better than I had imagined. He claimed me; branding me with his touch. His hands were everywhere, stroking my arms, slipping under my tank to caress the skin, ghosting up my side, making me shiver and my body hum in ways it never had before today.

His phone vibrated and we pulled apart, gasping for air. He buried his face in my neck, panting, then pushed off me and answered his phone.

"On my way."

We stared at each other.

A tender, loving expression crossed his face, while the sweetest smile curved his lips. He leaned down, pressing a series of light, affectionate kisses on my face. My cheeks, nose, and forehead all were swept with his full lips, then three warm kisses were dropped on my mouth. With a small smile, he slipped my glasses back in place—I hadn't even noticed him taking them off.

"Forgive me, Bella. I can't seem to stop myself where you're concerned. I see you and all I want…all I need, is to feel you against me."

"I feel it, too," I whispered.

"Good. But, I'll try and behave like the gentleman my mother taught me to be and less like a raving sex-starved Neanderthal when I come back, okay?" Slowly his fingers stroked across my cheek. "I want to know you. All of you. It's not just about this…intense draw I have to you." He drew in a deep breath. "I've never experienced anything like this in my life. Ever."

"Me either."

He pulled me up so I was standing in front of him. He frowned and rubbed my arms. "You're still cold. Where is your little jacket thingy, Bella?"

"Oh. It's rather old and delicate so I didn't want it stained. I took it off."

He disappeared through a door and came back holding a beige knitted sweater. He helped me shrug it on and laughed as he rolled up the sleeves. "That will keep you warm. And I turned on the fireplace in the living room. Since I'm not home in the day, I didn't think how chilly it would be in here." He pulled me in for a quick, warm hug. "I'll be back soon."

He crossed the room, pausing at the door. "Help yourself to anything you need. Look around, find whatever you want." He smiled. "I plan on you being here a lot, so settle in, Sprite. Make yourself comfortable." He winked at me. "And you look fucking adorable right now in my socks and sweater. I like it."

Then he was gone; leaving me feeling cared for, adored…and completely horny.

*()*

I heard the side door open and slid the garlic bread into the oven to heat through. Edward had texted to say he would be here in a few minutes and all he needed was five minutes for a quick shower.

He walked in, pushing a large cushioned basket on a trolley. He beckoned with his hand for me to join him. "Come meet Lucy," he spoke softly.

Curled up inside was a lovely Collie dog, who let me stroke her with a small thump of her tail. "How is she?"

He smiled as he pulled his glasses off his head and tossed them on the counter. "Doing better. I'm pleased."

"Good."

He pulled me close. "Hello."

I glanced up shyly. "Hi."

"I think I owe you a kiss with that; do I not?"

I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck. With a smile, his lips met mine tenderly.

"How are you?"

"Good," I whispered. "Better now."

"Excellent." His lips touched mine again, this time with more pressure.

"Find everything?"

"Yes."

His tongue dipped in, teasing and light.

"Warmer now?"

"Much."

"Perfect."

And I was lost. His mouth moved, moulding itself to mine. His taste overwhelmed me, making me moan softly. With the lightest of caresses, his hand cupped my cheek, his fingers dancing on my skin. When he leaned back, he tucked me under his chin and simply held me close. His heart was thumping in his chest—its accelerated rhythm matching mine. "God, Sprite, what you do to me," he murmured. "It's so intense—so overwhelming." I snuggled closer in silent agreement. Finally he pulled back, beaming down at me.

"I thought it smelled good in here earlier, but now it smells incredible."

"It's only spaghetti."

"I love spaghetti. I suck at making the sauce, though. Mine comes from a jar."

"Hungry?"

He grinned, his tongue tracing over his bottom lip as his eyes narrowed. "Starving."

My breath caught. I had a feeling he didn't only mean for dinner.

I might have whimpered.

"Do I have time for that shower?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"I'll get Lucy settled and be back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

I stirred the sauce while he took Lucy into the living room, settling her basket by the fire where she would be warm. He reappeared in the doorway, and I noticed his grimace as he reached around and rubbed the centre of his back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling guilty. He had picked me up a lot today. "I'm not the lightest of things to pick up."

He shook his head. "You barely weigh anything, Sprite. You fit perfectly in my arms, so stop thinking like that. I love how you fit against me."

I paused. No one had ever thought I was perfect before today.

"You are."

_Oh. _

Obviously, I spoke out loud.

"But, you're sore?" I asked, still worried.

"I'm good—just a little stiff. I am by the end of the day, bending over the exam table so much—a drawback of being so tall. It has nothing to do with picking you up. That has been the very best part of my day—so far." He winked. "I hope I don't drop the soap, though. I'm not sure I could bend down and pick it up." His face broke into a wicked grin. "If I did, would you come and…_help _me, in the shower, Sprite?"

A strange noise came out of my throat, even as my face grew warm.

Help him?

In the shower?

He'd be…naked.

Wet and naked.

In the shower.

"I…I…" was all I could gasp out.

My eyes flew to his amused, mischievous expression. He winked again, then turned and sauntered down the hall, laughing the entire time. He was only teasing me once again.

Cheeky, sexy man.

Unable to resist, I stepped in the hall. "Yes, I would!"

It was my turn to chuckle as his steps faltered.

_Gotcha._

*()*

"Bella, that was awesome. You made too much, though."

"I thought you could have some leftovers."

He grinned. "That's great." He leaned over, kissing my cheek. "Thanks, Sprite."

I giggled. I giggled every damn time he called me Sprite. Or teased me. Or kissed my hand, cheek, or temple. I was like a fucking schoolgirl.

Edward leaned back, taking a sip of wine. He had enjoyed his dinner thoroughly, eating two massive plates of spaghetti, plus salad and a frightening amount of garlic bread.

Lucy was sleeping, doing so much better and Edward was relaxed. Together we cleared the table and I made coffee, which I brought into the living room with some cookies.

Edward, it turned out, was a huge cookie fan. Especially chocolate chip ones.

I was well rewarded for my efforts.

To the point I was dizzy with want.

Want for him.

We were moving so fast, my head was spinning.

He groaned at one point and moved me off his lap. "I promised to behave like a gentleman and I'm not doing such a fuck hot job am I?"

I grinned at him. "I dunno. I'm feeling rather fuck hot myself."

He laughed. "I'll be good, Sprite. I want to know about you. I want you to know me." He ran his fingers over my cheek with a smile. "Let's talk."

We spent the rest of the evening alternatively talking or making out. Sometimes both at once. I learned about his family and how he became a vet. His face lit up as he told me he knew he wanted to work with animals when he was only seven years old. He spent every weekend and summer from the time he was ten, volunteering at animal shelters and clinics, soaking up everything he could learn from the staff and vets themselves, when they had time to spare. Shyly, he admitted he had always been a favourite at the places he volunteered, which allowed him to learn so much. He was first in his class and never once wavered on his career choice. I could see how much he loved his clinic and all his patients. I talked about my love of numbers and being an accountant. He asked a lot of questions about where I worked and exactly what I did, admitting he found numbers and spreadsheets way over his head. He smiled a little too widely when he innocently stated he might be looking for accounting advice for his clinic.

He held me close when I told him about the death of my parents four years ago and how alone I had felt since then. He whispered how much his parents were going to love me and that he couldn't wait for me to meet them. Somehow, being in his arms I felt safe, protected and treasured. His quiet insistence at how well I would fit in with his family and into his life made me think it could really be true.

He told me his brother-in-law, Jasper, was in practice with him, but concentrated more on farm animals while Edward preferred domesticated ones. Together, they ran a diverse practice. He met Jasper when they were both training to be veterinarians and brought him home with him over a break. He grinned as he recalled the first of what would be many weekend visits with Jasper. "He and Alice got into a disagreement over some historical fact—they are both history buffs. They argued, literally like cats and dogs, most of the weekend," he recalled. "I was sure he'd never come back."

"But he did."

He nodded as he stole another cookie off the plate, munching on it. "I apologized to him on the drive back, and he looked at me like I was the crazy one and told me it was the best weekend he'd had in a long time. When we got back to the campus, he hit the library and spent hours documenting why he was right, why she was wrong and then emailed Alice. Once she finally admitted to being wrong, which alone was an amazing feat, they kept corresponding, and the by the time I went home again, they were on their way to being a couple."

"Wow."

"They complement each other. She is very outgoing and he is very laid back. The argument they had was the first time I'd ever seen Jasper riled up." Edward chuckled. "She is the only person to this day who can do that."

"So they had their own sort of connection right away."

"I suppose." He stroked my cheek with one, long finger; his touch light, yet bringing with it so much warmth. "Not like ours."

I smiled shyly. I wasn't sure how to describe our connection. But it was there—like a living, breathing thing between us—pulsating and surrounding us totally. Edward leaned in and kissed me, his lips soft against mine. Our eyes held, and I could feel my cheeks redden under his gaze. With a grin, he grabbed another cookie and sat back.

He continued on, telling me Alice now managed the clinic, billings, and together they ran the stable. The three of them made a good team, each bringing a different strength into the business.

Watching him talk about his parents, sister, and his patients was inspiring. When he spoke of his beloved niece, Jasmine, Alice and Jasper's daughter, his eyes were soft, his voice filled with tenderness. Love literally rolled off him when he was talking of those he held most dear.

His voice was quiet when he asked, "Do you want children, Bella?"

"Yes."

He wrapped his hand around mine and squeezed it. "Good. That's…good."

Another one of those strange, silent conversations flowed between us.

_I want them with you._

I drew in a deep breath. "I can't believe—" I hesitated.

He pulled me back onto his lap, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear in an affectionate gesture. "Ask me," he implored.

"How are you not taken, Edward? Already married with a house _full _of kids and some adoring wife? You're too wonderful and awesome for that not to be the case."

_Not to mention how fucking, drop dead sexy you are._

I huffed a sigh. "And the way you kiss? I mean _really_, how are you still single?" Then, realizing what I had blurted out, I blushed.

Edward cupped my face, bringing me close and kissing me. Tiny, soft brushes of his lips. "I could ask you the same," he murmured. "How the hell did I get so lucky to meet you today? I'm shocked some guy hasn't snatched you up and made you his."

"I've never really had a serious relationship. Or even particularly long ones." I shrugged. "I think I might be too boring. I was always the shy, studious girl. What about you?"

He laughed as he dragged me closer, his arms holding me tight in a brief hug. "I highly doubt you're boring." He sat back, his hands settling on my hips. "I had a girlfriend. A few in fact. None of them were ever long-term serious, though. But my last one, Tanya, she and I, were together for over a year."

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. No huge drama or anger. She was a great person. Pretty, fun and we got along great; my family liked her. We had a lot of great times together. Everything was good."

My stomach twisted at his tone. He spoke so fondly of her.

He continued with a small smile. "But we had one problem."

"Oh?"

His hands tightened. "How do you feel when I kiss you, Bella?"

"Breathless. Achy." I paused. "Wanting more. So much more."

He nodded. "That's how I feel. I can't get enough. I _can't_ get close _enough_. Tanya and I never had that all-consuming spark. We were great together as a couple and as friends. One day, I realized we hadn't been _together_ for over a month and I had no desire to even ask. We sat down and talked and she confessed the same thing. So we broke up—over a year ago, actually."

"I'm sorry."

He laughed. "Don't be. Neither of us were particularly upset, so we knew we made the right decision. Life is too short to settle. We remained close and we're still friends. A couple of months after we spilt up, she met Garrett and a month later she was married. She told me the first time she shook his hand she couldn't let go and it was the same for him. She found her soul mate. She's happy, and I was, and am, thrilled for her."

"Does, she, ah, live here?"

"No, they moved not long ago. He's a lawyer and had a great offer in New York. Tanya loves it there. She is really more a big city girl."

"Oh." I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure I wanted to meet his ex-girlfriend he still spoke so highly of even after a year of ending their relationship.

He grinned. "Don't be jealous, Sprite. How I felt about Tanya is vastly different than how I feel about you. It's like comparing a lake to the ocean." Lifting my hand to his lips, he brushed a soft kiss on the knuckles. "And in case you aren't clear? She's the lake—a tiny one at that, and you're the ocean."

"_Oh." _

"I saw her not long after she got married and watched the two of them together. They are perfect for each other; and after seeing that, I knew I could never settle for anything less. She told me she had never been happier and when it happened for me, I'd know it." His voice dropped. "I didn't really believe her. But, then today, I found it."

My eyes widened, my heart beat speeding up.

"I feel it, Bella. I felt it the first time you let me touch your hand. It was as if I'd found the one missing piece to my puzzle. The one thing I'd been waiting for to make me complete."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "Do you feel it, Sprite? That draw? Do you feel how strong it is between us?"

"Yes."

He pressed closer, the heat of his body sinking into my skin, while the warmth of his eyes made my chest ache with yearning.

"Can I keep you, Bella Swan? Will you be mine?"

"Please."

A wicked grin spread on his mouth as he drew my face closer. His scent wrapped around me as his lips hovered over mine. "And thanks, Sprite. I think you're pretty drop dead fucking sexy too."

I gasped as he crushed me against his chest.

Damn mutterings.

* * *

**Thank you for your response - your love of this story is truly humbling. For all of you begging for more frequent updates, I am sorry - it has to stay once a week. I am in the process of editing my next book and in order to be able to keep up with both I have to set limits. But your want for more of the story makes me smile. Thank you again. Thanks as well to my prereaders and MC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, an early update. I found out we are going to be away and I am not sure when I will get to a computer so you get this very early. Back to weekend updates next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward breathed out a deep contented groan, his head burying farther into the cushion on my lap. Talking had ceased a while ago after he had checked on Lucy, then returned to the couch, this time laying down with his head on my lap. As my fingers slipped through his riotous hair, loving how silky the strands felt, we continued to talk until I noticed his eyes drifting shut and his body becoming heavier. He was in the middle of a question about my favourite hobbies when his voice stuttered, paused then stopped; his breathing evening out and his grip lessening. He never let go completely, though.

I marvelled as I looked down at him. Even in sleep he was striking—perhaps even more so. Relaxed and at peace, the lines that creased his forehead were smooth and his full lips were pursed as if waiting for a kiss.

_God_, kissing Edward.

What an experience.

I had been kissed before, many times in fact; I dated in school and had boyfriends in my adult life, but never had I experienced anything like the fire that erupted when his lips were close to mine. I never wanted a man the way I wanted him. The way I reacted to him now, I could only imagine the inferno we'd feel when we made love. Just the thought made me shudder with anticipation.

I had never experienced this sense of rightness when it came to being with another person. I had never felt this yearning to care for someone and have them care for me in return—especially for someone I had known less than a day. Talking and getting to know him more had only cemented my feelings further. Our likes and goals were so similar—it was as if we were part of the other person. I knew I wanted to be the one Edward turned to. I wanted to know he'd catch me when I needed him.

In the blink of a moment, I saw an entire life with Edward. It felt as natural as breathing. I saw our future: evenings like this cuddling on the couch, weekends exploring the world around us. Nights spent in his arms. I saw it all: children and pets; laughter and loving, even tears and heartaches—all of them shared with him.

My fingers kept stroking through his thick hair. Common sense told me I was being ridiculous—there was no way I could possibly feel all this, having only met him today.

But I did.

And by every indication, so did Edward.

I should be scared and wary of how he made me feel.

But I didn't.

Instead I felt—whole.

And I didn't want to lose that feeling.

Edward shifted, his body pushing closer as if he knew what I was thinking.

I kept stroking his head, hoping in his sleep, he knew I was close.

*()*

Soft kisses woke me up. Edward's voice, a gentle murmur in my ear. "Come to bed, Sprite."

Blinking and confused, I looked up at him, then over to the clock. It was past two in the morning. "I have to go home!"

He shook his head. "It's so late—I don't want you driving." He knelt in front of me, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Some date I was, falling asleep on your lap."

I smiled. "You were tired—it's fine. Besides, I liked it."

"I did too. Stay, please, Bella."

When I hesitated, he wrapped his hands around mine. "Nothing will happen, I promise. I'll even sleep on the couch. I…," he paused, "I have to know you're safe. Please."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, Edward. I trust you."

With a smile, he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me down the hall. I snuggled into his chest, loving how it felt to be close to him.

His lips nuzzled my head. "You better keep the sweater on," he murmured. "Otherwise I'm not sure I _can_ be trusted."

"For tonight," I breathed.

He groaned. "Yeah. For tonight."

_***()***_

_**Edward**_

Waking up with Bella tucked against me was a mind-blowing experience. She had barely moved all night despite the fact I slipped in and out of bed to check on Lucy, who was doing so much better. Every time I came back to bed, Bella curled into me with a little sigh of contentment. Holding her close, I felt the same way. Content. Happy. Complete.

Looking down at her, I was in awe. The very second I had touched her something inside my chest had relaxed. A feeling I never experienced before took hold, and somehow in the short span of time since then, had grown—exponentially. It shocked me how much I already felt for her and how well she seemed to fit into my life. Seeing her in my kitchen last night made it feel like I was truly home. Waking up with her this morning felt so natural. She was so right here beside me—her hair loose and flowing over the pillow, her hand fisted in my t-shirt. Everything about her was a gift. Her sweet smile, warm expressive eyes, and her shy demeanor were all delightful, but it was her spirit—her open, giving spirit that was truly amazing. How I had been the one blessed enough to be on the receiving end of her loving ways, I had no idea, but I was beyond grateful. I wanted to be the man she needed, one she could look up to and know she would always be loved and cared for. I wanted to be hers. As fast as this had happened, that was one thing I was certain about. It was the same as knowing what I wanted to do with my life years before—a sure, unwavering conviction. We belonged together.

Softly, so I didn't wake her, I nuzzled into her thick tresses, inhaling her scent of honey and flowers. Regretfully, I kissed her brow then I slipped out of bed to get ready for the day; wishing I could stay with her, but knowing if I did, I wouldn't be able to resist her pressed up against me, warm and sleepy. As it was, my cock was hard and aching for her, and I knew she wasn't ready for that step. I was content to take it at whatever pace she chose to set. As long as she was beside me, that was all that mattered.

I looked back before I entered the bathroom. She was so small burrowed under the covers.

My little Sprite.

I grinned as the hot spray hit my back.

Yeah.

_Mine. _

*()*

She was gone. The bed had been smoothed and she wasn't there. I threw on my jeans and hurried down the hall, relaxing when I could smell coffee. I leaned on the doorframe taking in the sight of Bella in the morning. She stood, feet crossed, fingers anxiously drumming on the counter as she watched the coffee slowly fill the glass container. I shook my head in amusement at her impatience; she had told me of her addiction to caffeine and her deep love of coffee. She was still in my socks and wearing my old baseball jersey I had given her to change into last night; my name in large letters across her back. She looked adorable and very sexy. I liked having my name on her. My dick twitched a little in my pants in agreement.

I cleared my throat and her head snapped up, a heartfelt smile lighting her face. I sucked in a fast breath. If I thought she looked right last night, this morning she was perfect in my kitchen. Her hair was loose and messy, like a dark cloud around her shoulders. Her eyes were sleepy but held such warmth; my chest constricted. "Hi." She spoke shyly. "I, ah, made coffee. I hope that's okay."

I was across the kitchen and had her on the counter in about two seconds flat. She let out a little squeak when her legs hit the cold granite, but it quickly turned into a whimper as I pulled her against me and kissed her. Long, slow and deep, my tongue explored her mouth, and I lost myself to the sensation of holding her close.

"You look so fucking right here," I panted, kissing her again. "In my kitchen." _Kiss._ "In my clothes." _Kiss_. "I want to see that every fucking morning, Sprite." _Kiss_. "Every." _Kiss_. "Morning." _Kiss._

She pulled me closer, her arms tightening around my neck.

I liked starting my morning this way.

*()*

"What's that?"

"Oh, I made your lunch. It's just the leftover spaghetti. I didn't know if you took it with you or came home… so yeah, I, ah, just got it ready."

"Thank you. I'll take it with me. It's a busy day again."

"Okay." She took a sip of coffee. "There's enough left for dinner for you tonight as well."

"Great. Wait… Are you not having dinner with me tonight?" I frowned at her. "I called dibs yesterday." A thought hit me and I stared at her, my stomach clenching. "Unless you already have plans?"

"No! I, um, just didn't want to assume… I didn't want you to think you had to—"

I reached out and took her coffee cup from her hand. I hunched down so our eyes were level. "Dibs. Tonight, tomorrow, the weekend. Anytime you want to give me, I want. As long as it's what you want as well. Understand?"

"Really?"

"Oh, Bella," I smirked and ran my fingers through her messy hair. "I don't even know how I'm going to let you go this morning. I kinda wish you were a woodland sprite." I kissed the end of her nose. "Then I could put you in my pocket and keep you all day." I grinned at her. "God knows the havoc you'd wreak in my pocket though. I might scare people."

"How do you do that?" She whispered; her eyes wide.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel so…wanted."

I wrapped her up in my arms. "You are, my girl. So very much."

_***()***_

_**Bella**_

I was in a daze all morning. More than once I had to recheck figures I was working on and twice in our morning meeting I had drifted off. All I could think about was Edward. His gentle gaze, the tender way he cared for Lucy, how he had treated me all evening. Like I was special. I wasn't used to feeling like that, but I really liked it.

One other thing I couldn't stop thinking about was his mouth.

His talented, wicked, _wicked _mouth.

Soft, full, pouty lips that teased and smiled. Laughed and puckered. Muttered curses, then crooned the softest of endearments into my ear.

And when they touched mine.

I grew warm sitting at my desk simply thinking of the goodbye kiss he laid on me before he disappeared around the corner into his clinic, leaving me a panting mess, leaning against my car. I watched him walk away slowly, Lucy beside him, feeling so much better and able to walk the short distance. He paused only once to throw another air kiss my way, which I pretended to catch, giggling the whole time. We were really sickening with the constant affection. But neither of us could help it.

I wasn't sure what would happen tonight when there was no Lucy to distract us. It was probably a good thing we were going out to dinner.

"Bella?"

I looked up at Angela, grinning at me from the doorway.

"Hey."

"Delivery for you up front."

"Oh, okay. It's probably the Simpson file. They said they would send it over this morning."

"I don't think so."

Mystified, I walked into reception and gasped in delight. A lovely bouquet of flowers sat waiting for me. There was no doubt who sent them—all my favourites Edward had asked about were there in vast amounts.

Roses, lilies, carnations, freesia, and alstroemeria spilled out of a huge vase, their fragrance filling the room. Pink, yellow, purple, white and red blooms filled the container; an explosion of colour for my eyes. I carried the heavy vase into my small office, smiling at the fact they took up a large part of the tiny space. I pulled the card out of the envelope, my breath catching on the words.

_**One kiss changed my life. **_

_**Dibs on the rest of yours. **_

_**~Edward**_

I blinked away the moisture in my eyes.

He was so remarkable.

I dialed his number, biting my lip in nervousness, especially when he answered in total professional mode.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Edward."

His voice warmed instantly. "Sprite."

"I don't mean to interrupt. I only wanted to thank you for the flowers… Edward, they're so beautiful."

"Can't possibly be as beautiful as you."

"I…"

He snickered. "I love making you speechless. Although, I prefer using my mouth to do so rather than words." He paused. "I do love feeling your sweet mouth under mine."

Desire shot through me, hot and needy. "Edward," I whispered.

"Bella?"

"You need to stop. I'm…I'm at work."

"So am I."

"You have a big office. With a door you can shut. Stop it."

"You don't have a door?"

I laughed. "Well, there is a frame, but no actual door to shut. We have small 'spaces'—the walls don't even go to the ceilings. Kinda an open-concept thing."

"Hmm, well, I won't come visit then. Totally inadequate."

"Inadequate?"

"I can't kiss you if I can't shut the door, Bella. Not the way I like to."

"Oh. _Oh_." I breathed.

He hummed in agreement. "Yeah. Like that."

"Edward—" I warned.

"Stopping now," he sang, still chuckling.

"Tease."

"I love teasing you. Now, listen, I was wondering. I heard it was going to be warm tomorrow. Would you like to go riding with me?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait and see how our date goes tonight?"

"No need. I already know it'll be perfect. I'm just being proactive."

"Okay. But I don't know how to ride."

"I'll show you. Promise."

"Do you have, um, small horses?"

"I'll pick the perfect, most gentle one for you."

I looked up to see my boss in the doorway. "Okay. But, I have to go."

"All right. Six forty-one, Sprite. Be ready."

I laughed. His four minute shortcut. "I'll see you then."

After my boss left, I picked up my phone and sent Edward a text.

_**Would you like me to make a picnic for tomorrow? I thought maybe we could have lunch in the sun?**_

Half an hour later, I was in a meeting when his reply came back.

_**I love you**_

I almost swallowed my tongue.

_***()***_

_**Edward**_

The day was going great. Bella loved her flowers. I was seeing her tonight and taking her to my favourite restaurant. And she agreed to go riding with me. She sounded nervous, so I had a feeling my idea of having her ride with me on the same horse would please her. I could hold her nice and tight. That would please me.

Her text made me smile. Lunch in the sun with Bella. A picnic. That usually involved a blanket. Bella in the sun on a blanket. Lying down. Me beside her. Close.

Yeah, that was a great idea.

I quickly texted her back to tell her yes, it was a good idea. Alice called my name and I hit send and went out front to see what was going on. After helping her with the delivery of supplies, I returned to my office surprised to find no reply to my text. Scrolling up, I almost choked. My text of _I love your idea_ had been cut off. All the text said was:

_**I love you**_

I sent Bella a text telling her I loved her a day after we met. A strange noise came out of my throat as I stared at the screen.

What must she think of me?

And why did the thought of saying I love you to her not bother me more?

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. From the lack of reply, she was thinking I was some sort of loser who went around declaring his love to women he had only met the day earlier.

Which I wasn't. Until Bella.

Alice walked in my office. "Edward, what do you want…" Her voice trailed off, as she took in my distraught face. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, I handed her my phone. For a minute there was silence. "You sent this to Bella?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean to? Or is this the work of your subconscious?"

"What? No! I meant to say I love your idea! You called and I hit send too quickly!"

She giggled. "And she hasn't responded?"

"No. She's probably too busy changing her number and booking a moving van to run away from my over eager, needy ass."

"Stop being such a drama queen. Call her and explain. I'm sure she'll laugh."

Alice was right. Mistakes happen all the time with texting. I was sure Bella knew that.

It was only a mistake. I didn't mean it.

I was sure I didn't.

"Get out, pixie."

Still laughing, she left, and hesitantly, I called Bella's number. She answered in a quiet voice.

"Hey, Sprite. I, um, yeah, sometimes I'm an idiot, okay?"

"Oh?"

"I was texting you earlier and I hit send too quickly. I wanted to tell you 'I loved your idea'. Not you. But Alice called me to help her—I was rushing, so I didn't look before I hit send. So you got that message which no doubt made you wonder about me, and…yeah. Idiot."

"Oh. So you didn't mean it?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear. She wanted me to mean it?

"Um."

"That's okay, Edward. I'm sure I can get the deposit back."

"Deposit?"

"On the church. Luckily, I hadn't picked the menu yet for the reception. That money would have been a bugger to get back."

Silence. There was utter silence on the phone. It was as if my voice had disappeared. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You're…pulling my leg, right?"

Her endearing giggles filled my ear and I slumped forward in relief. "Nice, Sprite. And you call me a tease."

"Sorry."

"I don't think you are." I lowered my voice. "I think maybe I need to make you pay for that little stunt."

"What're you going to do about it?"

I grinned into the phone. "Brace yourself."

"You started it."

"And I'll finish it. Tonight. Six forty-one."

I hung up to her laughter.

*()*

I was early and she was ready. Dressed in another pretty skirt, with her hair down, I wanted to jump her as soon as she opened the door.

So I did.

Her mouth was perfect moving with mine. Pressed against the closest wall, her curves moulded to my body as she wrapped herself around me. Muffled groans and whimpers mixed with muttered hellos and soft gasps as my hands explored; her body arching in to my touch. My dick ached to bury itself into the warmth that was so close; the heat of her burning through the thin material separating us. Finally, panting and regretful, I pulled away, dropping my head to her shoulder.

"_Fuck_, Sprite…what you do to me," I moaned against her skin, swirling my tongue on her neck. "You drive me crazy." I pulled her lobe in to my mouth, tugging with my teeth as she whimpered. "I want you so much."

Little fingers tugged on my hair, pulling my face back to hers. "Me, too," she whispered. "So much, Edward." Her eyes held mine. "So much it scares me."

Those few words stopped me. I stepped back, gently setting her feet on the floor. Cupping her face, I kissed her with as much adoration as I could. "I don't want you scared. I'm coming on too strong; aren't I, Sprite?" I murmured against her lips.

"No," she pleaded. "You don't scare me, Edward. I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of how much I feel for you." She paused, drawing in a deep shuddering breath. "I'm afraid of how much I liked it when I saw your message earlier. Even though I knew it was sent in error, I still liked it."

I slipped my fingers under her thick hair, caressing the back of her neck. "Alice informed me she thought I sent it subconsciously. Because I wanted you to know."

Her eyes widened. "Know what?"

"That I'm feeling…s_omething_, Bella. Something I've never felt before for anyone. I'm not ready to use the word love yet, but it's strong. It's real."

"It's not—" Her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Just, um, lust?"

I had to laugh. "Well, there is, without a doubt, lust involved. But it's so much more than that, Bella." My mouth brushed hers. "So much more. When you're ready we'll explore it all—together. Until then, I am happy to get to know you."

"You won't stop the kissing though, right?"

I pulled her up against my chest. "Never."

"Are we crazy, Edward? I mean forty-eight hours ago I was worried about kissing a stranger, and now—"

"Now we're not strangers anymore." Smiling, I rubbed the end of my nose against hers affectionately. "Does that make us crazy?" I shrugged. "Maybe. But I like it."

"Me too."

"Good." I pressed closer again, my mouth hovering over hers. "Now, about that kissing—"

* * *

**These two crazy kids...**

**I love them!**

**And I love you for reading. Thank you.**

**Thanks to MidNight for her - well for everything she does and who she is.**

**Update next weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Edward~**_

"C'mon Sprite. You're perfectly safe."

She shook her head, holding tight to the top of the fence. "You don't have a saddle, Edward. That's just a blanket."

I laughed quietly, patting Zen's neck. "He is used to me bareback. It's the best way to_…ride_." I winked and extended my hand. "Hold on and I'll swing you up. It's either that or I saddle you your own horse."

That did it. As I suspected, she was too nervous around the large animals to sit on one by herself. With a look of determination, she raised her arms and I easily lifted and situated her in front of me. Zen's ears twitched, but otherwise he stood still, patiently waiting for my direction. Bella let out a shaky little sigh and I leaned forward, running my lips up and down her neck, my tongue darting out to taste her. Sweet, slightly salty, and simply Bella. "Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you, Sprite? I promise you, Zen is a gentle giant." I nibbled on her lobe, grinning at her shiver. "Just like me." I grabbed the picnic basket she had packed off the top of the fence. "Now, you ready? We'll start off slow."

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Yes."

With gentle pressure of my heels, we were off, her little squeaks of excitement, mixed with terror making me smile. I pulled her tight against me as we broke into a trot, both her hands covering the one of mine holding the reins. "I've got you, Sprite." She tilted her head, grinning up at me. I kissed her as we broke into a faster gait. Another squeal escaped her lips and she pressed herself back against me.

So far I liked the bareback riding lesson.

Very much.

*()*

The sun was warm on my face as I lay on the blanket, munching on an apple, the delicious picnic Bella brought with her, now devoured. The leaves overhead were starting to turn colour and I knew all too soon, my favourite meadow would be blanketed in snow. But I hoped we still had a few good weeks ahead of us. I watched Bella wandering around, picking up leaves and stones, examining them closely. A happy smile would break out on her face when she found something she liked and the odd stone would disappear into her pocket. I loved seeing her delight in the simplest of things around her and looked forward to spoiling her and making her smile that way as often as possible. I had the feeling she'd never been spoiled very much and I was going to enjoy doing it a great deal.

The sun reflected on her hair, highlighting subtle hints of red, creating a burnished halo around her face. She had discarded her sweater, her arms bare and pale in the sunlight. Somehow the sight of her in jeans and a t-shirt was even sexier than her pretty skirts, which I loved seeing her in. But the way the jeans hugged her hips—I could see the small sliver of skin on her back over her waistband every time she leaned down—yeah, I was liking the jeans more and more. I wanted to run my fingers over that small expanse of skin. Then follow it up with my tongue. I wanted to taste her—everywhere.

The most amazing part of all was the fact she had no idea how sexy she really was. It was an artless, unaffected sexiness that drove me crazy. I knew she compared herself to Rose and her tall, overall voluptuousness, but to me there was no comparison. Bella's soft curves and tiny stature appealed to me in a way Rose's could never touch. Or any other woman. She was perfection. Her body flawlessly moulded against mine when I held her in my arms. Her hand fit perfectly in the cradle of mine. Her sweet lips were shaped for my mouth only. She was meant to belong to me.

I stifled a laugh as she warily approached Zen, offering him the last of her apple, her tiny palm outstretched and shaking. My favourite horse, ever gentle, nuzzled her hand before taking the proffered treat. Stretching up on her tiptoes, Bella stroked his nose, giggling at his contented snort.

Another male who liked her attention. Hardly a surprise to me, although I knew she would be surprised.

She was amazing. Dinner, and the entire evening last night had been too short. Time flew by as we talked and ate; our hands rarely apart. The corner booth was private and secluded, our waitress smiling in understanding when we sat on the same side of the booth so we could stay in contact. Everything with Bella was so natural. Exchanging bites of our dinner, sharing dessert, sipping wine and laughing; it all felt like we'd been doing it for years, not hours. We talked about everything, both of us anxious to know as much about the other as possible. The more I found out, the harder I knew I was falling. I loved finding out all the things that made Bella so special. Her soft voice was like a balm to my soul and the way she talked about the people she cared for made me smile. Her quiet giggle made me happy and when I made her laugh loudly with some of my comments, I had to laugh with her, the sound was so infectious.

Her cheeks were red as she showed me her secret stash of peppermints she kept in her purse, admitting a small addiction to them, which she blamed entirely on her father who used to buy them for her all the time. Her eyes glowed when I nuzzled her cheek and assured her I would be happy to take over that responsibility from now on, promising to only get her the spearmint kind she favoured. I was unable, however, to hold back my amusement when she informed me of her serious fear of clowns, and admitted one of the things that worried her about agreeing to volunteer was that I could possibly be one. After I finished chuckling, I kissed her, which she luckily returned, while not only assuring her I was indeed, not a closet clown, nor liked them much myself. I promised to never cause one of her biggest nightmares to come true by taking her to the circus where she'd be surrounded by the "scary little fuckers." Then I made her blush by also promising never to have clowns at our kids' birthdays. That promise earned me the warmest kiss of all.

After dinner we'd taken a walk along the river, not talking much, but enjoying the shared silence. She fit perfectly under my arm, moulded into my side as if she belonged there. Leaving her at her door had been a difficult thing; it took all my restraint not to beg her to pack a bag and spend the entire weekend with me. Our kisses had, once again, turned deep and frantic—it seemed every time Bella was in my arms and a wall or door was close that was where she ended up—pressed between it and me. I told her I had no choice but to lift her up when kissing her, otherwise my neck would get stiff. She giggled as she arched into me, saying one stiff thing to deal with was enough. I almost dropped her, I laughed so hard, but I managed to keep her close and kiss her again.

The night had seemed endless without her in my bed. How one night with her tucked in beside me could possibly change my sleeping pattern, I had no idea, but without her I was restless. The pillow she slept on smelled like her; honey and flowers, and the only way I could fall asleep was to wrap around it and pretend it was her, all the while knowing I was totally and truly a goner.

I'd been pacing the driveway when she drove in, waving as she pulled to a stop. She barely turned off the engine when I had her out of the car, lifting her up and kicking her door shut, pinning her against it, eager to feel her lips beneath mine. We both groaned as our mouths fused together; a feeling of being complete settling over me. From the sweet smile on Bella's face, I knew she felt it as well.

She was especially adorable in the stable. Nervous and trying not to show it, she nodded and smiled as I showed her around, standing well back from any of the horses, except the three small ponies that were currently under my care. Those she reached out to stroke and pet with her tender hands. When I introduced her to Goldie, the gentlest horse in the stable, and offered to saddle her up, her nervousness had shown in the twisting of her fingers. My suggestion she ride with me was greeted with far more enthusiasm.

But now, seeing her reaching out to Zen, I had a feeling soon I would get her up in the saddle and riding herself. I hoped so, anyway. I loved riding and wanted to share that with her.

I wanted to share everything with her.

When she glanced my way, I smiled and sat up, leaning against the tree and patting the space between my legs. She'd been gone away from me for far too long. When she settled against my chest, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight. Neither of us said a word, happy to simply be close. Closing my eyes, I relaxed, resting my chin on top of Bella's head, feeling her heart beat under my forearm and occasionally nuzzling into her fragrant hair gently.

The sun was warm on my face, the breeze drifting over my skin, lifting my hair off my collar as it blew past. It swirled up the scent of the grass and wildflowers that were scattered around, still hanging on, despite the days getting cooler. The trickling water in the brook and the muted sounds from the woods around us were peaceful.

Drawing in deep lungful's of air I was overcome with the honeyed scent of the woman in my arms. Burying my face into her curls, I nuzzled the softness again, breathing in her soothing scent. When I felt her fingers reach up to play with my hair, I hummed in happiness, my arms tightening. Her heartbeat picked up as I nudged her hair over her shoulder, grazing my lips over her neck, flicking my tongue along the warm skin. She whimpered a little, pressing back against me, causing my cock to swell as her grip on my hair tightened, keeping me close.

Slowly, I ran my hand over the curve of her arm, elbow to wrist and back down again; a continuous circuit of gentle, teasing strokes. Another small whimper escaped her mouth and goose bumps broke out on her skin when I slid my hand closer to her shoulder, ghosting over the skin and slipping down her side, barely grazing the edge of her breast, only to start again at the wrist. Her nipples puckered, pressing against my arm that held her. My dick hardened further in response. I turned my head, tracing my tongue over the small crease in her elbow, dipping and tasting, leaving a trail of moisture that made her shiver. Her breathing became faster, small little pants of desire that increased as I teased and stroked, my fingers dancing and moving in a constant pattern, touching and tickling, but never settling. I pulled her tighter against my chest, her hand clamping around my forearm as she let out a low, sexy moan. Her head pushed into my shoulder exposing her neck more. I ran wet open-mouthed kisses on her fragrant skin, nipping and pulling at her small lobe. "You like that, Bella? You like me touching you?" I growled quietly in her ear.

"_Yes," _she panted_. "Oh, God…yes."_

"Do you want more?" I whispered, drawing in the soft skin on her neck and sucking lightly.

She gasped, pushing herself into me, trapping my raging hard on between us, and I groaned. "Do you?"

"Yes…yes…"

I wrapped my hand around her hair, tilting her head back. I pulled her glasses off and tossed then to the side. Her eyes were wide and filled with desire. I brushed my mouth against hers, trailing my tongue over her bottom lip, tasting the apple she had eaten. "How much more?"

"You. I want _you_, Edward. _Please_. Now…"

Our eyes held. "Are you sure?" I panted. I wanted her so much, and if she was ready, so was I. It was fast, but I didn't care—it felt so right. We'd already covered the subject of our pasts and protection in our talk the night before, and we were safe. There was nothing stopping us, if she was sure about this. About us. But it was her choice. Always her choice.

"Yes," she breathed. "I'm positive."

In a second I had her under me on the blanket, a mass of entwined limbs and warmth. I couldn't get close enough. I couldn't taste her enough. Nothing existed but her. Us. Our passion raged, finally allowed to explode.

Clothing disappeared fast; every inch of new skin uncovered, explored and tasted. Her skin was so soft and silky. Her mouth was so sweet and wet; and her taste—wrecked me forever. I didn't want to be without it now. The feel of her was like nothing else on earth.

She moaned and gasped as I traced swells and dips, learning them with my hands and memorizing with my mouth. Bella's hands tugged at my shoulders, frantically caressing, stroking, her nails pressing into my skin, the slight sting making me hiss. Sliding my hands up her arms, I pinned them lightly over her head. "I want you, Bella," I growled.

"_Yes_."

"Tell me to stop and I will. Tell me to take you home and make love to you in my bed and not outside in the wilderness and I will."

"No, I want this, I want you," she groaned, sliding her hand down and wrapping it around my cock, stroking it gently.

"_Fuck_," I hissed, looking down at her. She was a vision lying underneath me in the sun. Her skin glowed like the finest piece of ivory—smooth and iridescent in the light. I wanted to taste every inch of her, touch every soft curve and tautly covered muscle with my tongue. I wanted to plunge my hands into her thick curls and pull her face to mine and kiss her until she couldn't remember anyone else's lips but mine. I wanted to possess and claim every single inch of her.

"I want you so much," I admitted, my voice thick with desire. "I don't know if I can be gentle. I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you just as much, Edward. You won't hurt me." She arched up against me. "You won't."

Still I hesitated—this was such a huge moment for us. Her vivid blue eyes met mine, filled with desire and determination. "Be gentle next time. Be with me just like this, right now. _Please_, Edward."

I couldn't say no to her. I would never be able to say no to her. I slid inside her slick, welcoming heat. Groaning against her neck, I stilled at the feeling of being surrounded by Bella. Her legs wrapped around my hips, pulling, urging, as she gasped my name. I lost myself to everything that was _her. _Her taste, her scent, the way she felt beneath my body—her form melted into mine as we rocked and moved. Damp skin slid together; long, deep, passionate kisses were shared; soft murmurs and keening whimpers escaped as hands gripped, stroked and clutched as we loved. I drove into her, mindless and aching, feeling her clench and writhe under me. She met me thrust for thrust, her body fitting mine perfectly, accepting me, as if I was made for her and her alone. Nothing had compared to this—nothing ever would again. My spine snapped with electricity as I thrust powerfully inside her, our bodies surging and ebbing as we moved like storm waves pounding against the shore. Each movement, every deep plunge rolled and retreated, hard and fast, flowing and building into our frantic release. I buried one hand into her hair while the other twisted the blanket as I rode out her orgasm. Colour exploded behind my eyes as I roared her name, spilling deep within her body and finally stilling, as the peaceful release soaked into my skin and I collapsed into her arms.

Blissful and sated, I rolled to the side, tucking her against me and drawing the edges of the blanket around us so she wouldn't get cold. Small shivers ran down her spine as I held her.

"Are you all right, Sprite?" I pulled her closer, running my hands up and down her back.

She buried her face into my neck, kissing my skin; light, airy brushes of her mouth that made me want to purr.

"I'm good," she murmured. "So good, Edward."

I smiled against her hair. "Yes, you are. I, ah, didn't hurt you?"

"No. My insides feel like jello and I don't think I could walk right now, but I'm not hurt. In fact, I can't remember the last time I felt this…unhurt. Maybe never."

I smiled and kissed her."I feel a little jello-ish, too." After I moment, I pulled her closer. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm quite content."

"Making you mine on a blanket, in the middle of nowhere, wasn't part of the plan today."

Her head tilted up, her hair wild and tangled around her face. "Am I yours now, Edward?"

I smoothed her hair back from her face, cupping her chin and kissing her. "Totally."

She curled back up and I relaxed, enjoying the feeling of her pressed up against me. We were both quiet for a while, basking in our new intimacy.

Then she spoke up, her voice curious. "What _was_ the plan for today?"

"I thought I'd teach you to ride a horse and spend some time with you. That was all, really."

Tiny hands tugged my head down to her mouth. "I like the addition to the plan."

Groaning, I tightened my hold on her, already feeling the stirrings of new desire.

"I need to take you home, Bella. I want you in my bed, so I can take my time with you."

"So the riding lessons are done for the day?"

"For now." I sat up, pulling her with me so she straddled my lap. "But later, maybe you'd like to ride a different stallion." I arched against her, smiling at the whimper that came from her mouth as I grazed her pussy with the head of my rapidly swelling cock. The sound was erotic; a small panting noise that made me even harder. "Ever heard the term 'bucking bronco'?"

Her head fell into my neck, and it was my turn to groan as she nipped and laved at my skin, pushing herself down on my erection.

I wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

We weren't leaving just yet.

* * *

**So... there you go. I'll just let you have a few moments alone with thoughts of Vetward on a blanket under a tree - extending his hand as he waits for you.**

**See you next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Edward~**_

Bella was asleep, curled into my arms. Leaving the meadow, riding home with her in front of me, I knew everything had changed.

I had changed. Our relationship, albeit brief, had changed.

I already truly adored Bella. I had from the very instant I met her.

Now it was deeper. It was more. It was everything.

When we got back to the stable, she was more comfortable; even helped me groom Zen and settle him for the night. My stable hand had already looked after all the other horses, so with a final pat to Zen, we locked up the gate. Hand in hand we walked back to the house, both of us quiet and content. When I noticed her shiver more than once, I dragged her against me, hurrying her to the house. Once inside, I directed her into the shower, wanting to warm her up and help soothe her aching muscles. I knew her legs had to be sore since she'd never even sat on a horse before, and our love making in the meadow had been rather vigorous. My lower back felt a little achy, so I could only imagine the effects her poor little body was feeling.

Pulling her into the bathroom, I saw the eye fucking she was giving the huge garden tub that sat, unused, in the corner. I'd never been a bath guy, but when I was building the house Alice insisted I had to put _that_ tub in. Used to her strange ways, I agreed. She swore I would thank her one day.

From the look on Bella's face, I would say today was that thankful day.

I kissed her cheek. "Shower first to warm up and get the, um, grass off," I teased, pulling some bits out of her hair.

Her excited eyes stared at the empty porcelain in the corner. "Then the bath?"

"Yes. You better start filling it up now. I think it might take a while." I looked around. "I'm not even sure where the plug is."

"You've never used it?"

Wrapping my arms around her, I shook my head. "Nope. The tub and I have never been close. In fact, the tub and I will be virgins, meeting for the first time." Nudging her hair away, I brushed my mouth over her ear. "Will you be gentle with us, Sprite?"

She giggled. "I'll do my best." Her voice became quiet. "You never, ah, I mean—"

I knew what she was asking. "I've only been in the house for about eight months, Bella. I built the clinic first." My arms tightened on her. "You are the first and only woman I have ever had here."

Soft colour rushed over her cheeks as she smiled at me. "Oh."

But she looked pleased.

*()*

I really meant for the shower to warm and clean us. That was all. But as I watched her tilt her head to rinse out the soap, her back arching, pushing her breasts out; making them look so perky…so inviting…any and all ideas of what _should_ happen in the shower became what was _about_ to happen in the shower. The soap I was holding fell out of my hand as I stepped forward, one arm going around her waist as I drew her up against me. My mouth closed around one pink, tempting nipple, pulling and teasing the flesh with my tongue and teeth.

With her hands grasping my shoulders, Bella whimpered. The softest, sweetest, sexiest sound I had ever heard. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd lifted and pinned her against the wall, my cock already surging, every molecule of my being wanted inside her. Bella gasped as the cold tile pressed into her back, and I braced my arm against the wall, struggling to hold her up. Our mouths met in frenzied, messy kisses, noses bumping, teeth hitting and lips sliding as we grappled and slipped in the wet.

"Fuck," I muttered. "This looks so easy when I watch porn."

Bella started to giggle; light, gasping little puffs of laughter, as I tried to stay upright, now laughing myself. "Not the most romantic thing to say I guess, eh, Sprite?"

She pulled me closer, her legs tighter, and I groaned as my cock slid in closer, rubbing against her wet folds. "_Jesus_, Bella. I want you so fucking bad again, but I'm afraid if we continue this here, one of us is gonna end up needing a new hip." I thrust forward warily, testing out my balance, cursing as my feet slipped on the smooth bottom of the shower floor. "I think I need to install a bench in here." Then I groaned at the thought of what I could do to her in here while sitting on said bench. What she could do to me. "Fuck's sake," I growled. "_That_ mental image is not helping me right now."

Her giggles became outright laughter, her head falling back against the tile. "A shower virgin as well, Edward?"

"Yep."

"Me, too," she whispered.

Her quiet words made me groan.

She shifted and I slipped deeper, her warmth surrounding me. I flicked my tongue against her ear. "I bet the tub is roomy. Less dangerous. Maybe we can work up to the shower."

Her arms locked around my neck. "Bath. Now."

I shut off the water.

*()*

The tub was pretty damned slippery too. But we figured it out. With less chance of hip replacement surgery, we were far more adventuresome. I showed Bella my version of a bucking bronco, as she grasped tight to the sides of the tub, riding me hard, crying out my name. I held her after; the water warm and swirling around us. I made a mental note to pick up some frothy stuff women liked, so I could lure her back in here again—soon, and to call the contractor who built the house and have a bench installed in the roomy shower. Bella had also told me you could buy non-slip bath mats. I would pick one of those up tomorrow—maybe we could try the shower again.

When we were finally out and dry, I slipped a shirt of mine over her head and tucked her against me in my big, cozy bed, urging her to sleep for a while. She had to be exhausted. I knew I was, and I happily slept for a short while with her beside me.

Now awake and holding her, I was overflowing with emotions. I had never experienced all these feelings for one person. What I had thought was a good relationship with Tanya, had nothing on what I was already feeling for Bella. I wanted to share everything—_every_ part of my life with Bella. I could see her beside me, making my house _our _home, filling up the empty hours with her presence. I knew how much my parents, my mother especially, would adore her. Alice had already informed me she and Bella would be great friends. She had always liked Tanya, my whole family did, but Bella fit me effortlessly. I had a good feeling she'd fit in with my family the same way.

I traced my finger over her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I should be scared of how strongly I already felt for her. But I wasn't. It felt right. I knew she also felt something intense for me. We wouldn't have made love otherwise. I had told her there hadn't been anyone since I broke it off with Tanya over a year ago, and she admitted she hadn't been in a serious relationship for over two years.

I knew we'd been waiting for each other.

"Hi," she whispered;startled, I looked down.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"I woke up." She frowned. "You're thinking awfully hard up there. I can see the forehead crinkles from here."

I rolled, hovering over her. "I'm thinking about you, Sprite. About us."

She bit her lip, her expression anxious. "That's making you frown?"

"I'm worried."

"Is it too much?" she whispered. "I know this is all happening so fast."

I slipped my hand under her head, lifting her to my mouth. Long minutes passed as I assured her with my caresses that _nothing_ to do with her was too much.

I stayed close after drawing back so she could see me and not doubt my sincerity. "I'm worried how you will feel when I tell you tomorrow is Sunday—which means my weekly brunch with my family. I want you to come with me and meet them. I want to introduce them to the woman I know is going to change my life. Who already has changed my life."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she listened. "I want to spend the rest of the weekend with you, Sprite. I want you with me every second until you have to leave for work on Monday. Then I want you back here as soon as you can be. I want it all—your time, your kisses, your laughter—" I paused. "Your love."

She gasped softly, her eyes wide. I shrugged in apology. "That's what I'm worried about. I feel so much and it's so _solid,_ so real, and I'm worried it's too fast for _you._ I'm worried you couldn't possibly feel the same way." I cleared my throat that was suddenly dry with nerves. "Yet, I hope you do. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. Because…because I'm falling in love with you, Bella. And given how intense I feel now, how I am going to feel about you next week or next month astonishes me. I had no idea I was even capable of feeling anything this powerful."

My fingers rubbed the soft skin of her neck restlessly. Her beautiful eyes stared at me, tears running down the side of her face and disappearing into her hair. For the first time since I met her I couldn't read her feelings in those eyes of hers.

"Please tell me those are tears of happiness, Bella," I begged. "Tell me you feel…this. Please."

_**~Bella~**_

I stared into Edward's eyes. No one ever looked at me the way he did. The way he was right at this moment. His eyes overflowed with warmth, need, desire.

Love.

And it was all directed at me.

There was another emotion swimming in the depths of his gaze.

Fear. He had opened his heart to me and wasn't sure his feelings would be returned.

There were no words that adequately described how I felt about Edward.

His quiet confessions and final plea left me dumbfounded. I had known last night, as I tossed and turned, my head filled with nothing but him, that I was falling in love. Hard. Making love with him today had only proven it to me. Together we were right. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

I knew people would think we were crazy. I knew there would be whispers and stories. I knew there was a chance his family wouldn't like me. Although, I didn't want to come between him and his family, I was already in too deep.

I didn't care.

Gently, I cupped his worried face, tracing over the small 'V' between his eyes and soothing the puckered skin.

"You have my love, Edward. You have all of me."

His smile was beautiful—his face filled with light. One slow tear ran down his cheek. "I can keep you, Bella?"

"For as long as you want."

"No measure of time will be enough with you." He kissed me softly. "But we'll start with forever."

"Forever sounds good."

*()*

Warm and wrapped in Edward's arms, I snuggled into his chest, kissing his damp skin softly. His lovemaking had been beyond sweet, his touches and kisses deeper and adoring. He surrounded me with his affection, drenching me in love as he moved slowly, possessing me even more profoundly than his more vigorous exertions earlier. His touch branded me, his lips claiming, as his body made me his in every single way possible.

I could never belong to anyone else again. Edward was it for me.

His fingers moved in lazy circles on my bare shoulder. "Can I convince you to move in tomorrow?"

Most of me wanted to throw my arms around him crying _yes_! The more reasonable part shook my head in regret.

"Soon?"

I bit my lip. It seemed inevitable.

I wanted it.

"Why don't we get through meeting your family tomorrow before we discuss that?"

"I have no doubt they will love you," he assured me. "My mom and sister might even have boxes in the trunk already."

"Do your mom and dad know about me?"

"I'm sure Alice has filled them in. Brunch is at her place and I know she was dying to tell Mom."

"Ah."

"What, Sprite? Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"What if they object? Or don't like me? I can't come between you and your family, Edward. I can't do that."

His mouth was warm on mine. "You won't. They will like you. I have no doubt."

"I—"

"Don't, Bella. The fact you are so worried about it tells me everything. I won't have to choose." His arms pulled me closer. "And if I did, I'd choose you."

"No, Edward, you can't say that."

"You. Us. First. Always," he insisted. "And my family would understand that, but it isn't going to be an issue. There isn't a person on this planet who could meet you and not love you."

I snorted. "Well, I can name a few. I think you're biased."

"Okay, then. No one I love, though, couldn't love you. How's that?"

"Better."

My stomach chose that moment to growl and Edward laughed as he sat up, dragging me with him. "Come on, Sprite. I'd best feed my little human."

"Your little human?"

He pulled on his lounge pants as he handed me a long shirt. "Usually, on the weekends, I only have to feed whatever animals I'm looking after in the clinic or stable. I like having another person to care for." He leaned forward, his lips brushing mine. "I especially like looking after you."

"Thank you," I breathed. "I like it, too."

"Good. 'Cause that is my new favourite job."

Then with a laugh, he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, chuckling all the way to the kitchen.

I grabbed onto his ass and held on.

For safety.

It had nothing to do with the fact I liked how tight his ass felt under my fingers; how the muscles flexed and moved as he walked.

_Not at all._

* * *

**Brunch with the family is up next. Thank you for all your lovely words. I am so pleased knowing how much you love these two.**

**See you next weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Edward~**_

If I thought Bella looked nervous when we met at the studio—or yesterday in the stable, it was nothing compared to the way she looked right now. She was positively green, and I wondered if she was going to actually throw up in my car. I glanced behind me at the blanket on the backseat, wondering if maybe I should put it in her lap. Not that there was much to throw up since she had barely even sipped her beloved coffee this morning, but it might come in handy. Stretching my arm, I snagged it off the seat and draped it over the console. She didn't even move.

She was so tense, I was certain if I touched her too hard, she would shatter to a million little Bella pieces right there in front of me. I turned in my seat, sliding my hand along the back of her neck as gently as possible, as I called her name. Her eyes remained locked ahead on the house. Cars already lined the driveway; I knew my parents had arrived, and Jasper was home. I tried again, my fingers kneading the back of her neck a little more firmly.

"Bella…_Sprite_. Look at me."

Her eyes met mine; clear blue so filled with panic, my heart ached for her. "Hey. My parents will like you. So will my sister. _Please _don't look like that, Bella. It's gonna be fine. I promise."

"Is it her birthday?" she gasped out.

"What? Who?"

"Your niece—is it her birthday?"

I shook my head, completely confused. "No. Why?"

Bella's shaky finger pointed out the van I hadn't even noticed parked on the road. I bit back the laughter that bubbled up. Glancing down the street, I indicated the house two doors down, the front gate covered in balloons. "I think it's the Wilsons' son's birthday, Bella. I'm certain that's where Rusty the Clown is."

Her voice was hopeful. "Not…not at your sisters?"

"No. Not at Alice's."

"Oh." She offered me a weak smile as a shaky sigh escaped her lips. "I don't think I could handle a clown _and_ your family today."

She looked at me again, her voice panicked. "You don't think he'll do any door to door sales stuff, do you? He won't come over?"

I buried my hand into her thick tresses and pulled her closer, leaning over the console. "Do you think I'd let a clown come near you, Sprite? That fucker would find his big red shoes up his ass and be face first on the road before I'd let him close. No door-to-door. No clowns. Period."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

I kissed her. Hard. "Really." I kissed her again. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Now, are you ready to come meet my family? I assure you, they may act like clowns, but none of them look the part."

Reassured of no ninja clown attacks, she relaxed a little, the colour returning to her cheeks. I sighed in gratitude that the blanket was probably not needed.

She nodded as she reached into her purse and dug out a peppermint, popping it into her mouth. "Ready," she breathed.

I had to laugh. I wasn't sure what made her more adorable— her strange aversion to clowns, or her addiction to peppermints anytime she was nervous.

I kissed her again, almost pulling her over the console and onto my lap. I wanted a peppermint, as well, but not one from her purse. The one she had in her mouth would taste so much better, and it was so enjoyable to seek it out. I loved kissing my girl.

I grinned as I pulled back, my prize caught between my teeth.

"You took my peppermint again," Bella huffed. "You could have asked. I have plenty."

I tucked the candy into my cheek. "Not with Bella flavor added," I winked at her.

A slow, rosy blush infused her cheeks as she unwrapped another candy, but the small smile that played on her lips let me know she was fine with my candy-stealing tactics.

And now with colour back in her face and her greatest fear laid to rest, she looked so much better.

"Ready, Sprite?"

She nodded. "Ready."

***()***

I was wrong. They didn't like her. They moved right past that to adoring her. She had them under her spell in less than ten minutes. All of them. I might as well have not been there; a fact that made me happier than I could express. I liked watching her interact with my family and seeing how they had taken to her. It warmed my heart.

An hour after we'd gotten there, Jasmine was on her lap, Bella cooing at her as they played peek-a-boo. My sister was so busy patting herself on the back, she burned the waffles, causing Jasper to run around, opening windows to let out some of the smoke. My mother sat beside me, asking in a not very quiet voice, when Bella and I could give her another grandchild, since we'd make beautiful babies. My father leaned back, grinning as he informed me I got all my moves from him and no wonder Bella had been unable to resist me. There was laughter and teasing, and in the midst of it all, Bella glowed. I knew how much she missed her parents and how lonely she was at times. I could already see how easily she would slip into this area of my life as well and become a part of us. She had already slipped into my heart.

Everything was going great, aside from the embarrassment that was my family, until Alice set down the plate of remade waffles on the table. "Oh, James and Victoria invited us over after. It's Riley's birthday—they have a whole circus set up in the back yard! We can go over after we're done here!"

In one smooth move, I was down on my knees in front of Bella, catching Jazzy before she could drop her, and gripping her hand. Everyone stopped and looked as I shook my head at Bella. "No clowns," I whispered. "Not happening."

Bella nodded, remaining calm but pale.

My mother leaned over, stroking Bella's shoulder sympathetically. She looked at me, her brow furrowed. "What is it, Edward?"

"Bella, isn't, ah, _big _on clowns. You guys can go. We'll hang here."

My mother looked between Bella and me, and shook her head. "I'll stay with you," she whispered conspiratorially. "Those little fuckers are creepy. They're sort of like the devil in drag with all that makeup. God only knows what they'll pull out of their pocket next!" She shuddered a little. "Your father loves them. He can go." Then she kissed Bella's forehead and picked Jazzy up from my arms, walking over to Alice. My father chuckled and raised an eyebrow at us as he shrugged.

Watching the adoration that crossed Bella's face, I'd never loved my mother more than at the very moment.

I also wasn't sure I'd ever get over hearing her say the words "little fucker."

_***()***_

We sent everyone over to the Wilsons' while we cleaned up the kitchen. Listening to my mom and Bella chat and laugh as they did the dishes kept me smiling. My mom had a way of drawing things out of Bella without her even realizing it. I groaned as I wiped down the table while she advised Bella of her availability for babysitting services. "Give us a break, Mom," I grumbled. "You'll scare her away." Tossing the cloth on the counter, I tucked Bella into my side, kissing her forehead. "I just found her."

Bella looked up at me, her eyes soft and filled with emotion. "She's not scaring me away, Edward. It's all good."

"Yeah?" I breathed, trying not to smile like a madman. I had no idea why I wasn't running away scared. I had only known her for a few days, and yet, somehow, the thought of Bella glowing and rounded, carrying my child—_our child—_made me feel almost giddy. With her, everything seemed to fall in place with such ease, and I could see it all. Living, loving, and growing old together in the house I built that would become a home once she was there with me. I could see children running around in the open fields, teaching them to ride a horse, telling bedtime stories and kissing chubby cheeks.

And I wanted it. All of it.

With her.

And with the way she looked at me, I think she wanted it, as well.

_***()***_

With fresh cups of coffee in our hands, we sat talking to Mom at the table, waiting for the others to return from the mini-circus. Bella's phone rang, and she slipped it out of her pocket with a frown. Glancing at the screen, her eyes widened. "Oh, shit," she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Rose." She shook her head. "I forgot. I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"I was supposed to have coffee with her today." She stood up. "Please excuse me; I have to take this." Standing up, she slipped out the door, closing it behind her with the phone to her ear and apologies already spilling from her mouth.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Oops," I muttered.

Mom grinned at me. "I think you've clouded her mind."

I watched Bella pace around, talking, her free hand gesturing wildly. I hoped her friend wasn't too upset with her.

I groaned. "It's my fault. She came over yesterday for a ride and I couldn't let her go." I smiled sheepishly at Mom. "I had to drive her to her place this morning so she could change. She didn't want to come over dressed in my stuff." I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Not that I would've objected."

"You've fallen hard, Edward."

I didn't deny it, only nodding as I sipped my coffee.

"I've never seen you act like this."

I pointed toward the door and the woman I couldn't take my eyes off. "I'd never met her."

"Do you think you're moving too fast?"

I met her eyes; warm, loving eyes that had been there my whole life. They were filled with understanding and patience as they returned my gaze. The corners crinkled deeply when I shook my head. "No. We're moving exactly right for us."

"You sound like your father. He bought me an engagement ring a week after we met."

I laughed, knowing the story. "He waited two weeks to ask, though."

"Patience of a saint, that man has," she giggled. "I thought Alice was my impetuous child. You've always been the more cautious of the two."

"I can't help it with her, Mom. I can't stop it; it's like a freight train." I paused. "I've never felt anything like it before. It's right, and it's real, and I don't want to stop."

Her hand covered mine. "Then don't."

I glanced back to see Bella had stopped pacing. Her head was down and she appeared to be listening intently to whatever Rose was saying to her. I stood up, worried. "I'm just going to go check on her." If Rose was that angry at her I would take the phone and make sure she understood it was my fault. I didn't want Bella taking the blame. I knew I had overwhelmed her. We had overwhelmed each other. She'd made a simple mistake and forgotten. I'd drive her to meet Rose, if that was what she needed. I would hate giving up the afternoon with her, but I'd do it.

I slipped out the door and walked behind Bella who was talking and shaking her head. "No, Rose. I won't." Her voice sounded more exasperated than upset, and I hesitated, wondering if I should just leave her to sort it out between them. "I am _not_ saying it."

She listened for a few seconds and suddenly threw her hand in the air. "Fine! Yes! Yes, okay? Edward's big feet live up to your expectations! His… _penis _is huge! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

My eyes widened, and I stepped back in shock, even as I grinned with a touch of pride at the declaration. I had to slap my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter at her next statement.

"Okay, fine. His _cock_, Rose. Is that what you wanted? His cock is huge. He filled me like no one ever has before and I came so hard I saw stars!" She huffed. "Now are you satisfied?" I could hear Rose's laughter from where I stood, and Bella shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." With an impatient sigh, she ended the call and whirled around, stopping dead when she saw me there. Her cheeks bloomed with color, her eyes huge.

"I, ah, came to see if you were okay. I was worried Rose was angry with you." I offered, trying hard not to start laughing.

"Um, no, she's fine. I'm meeting her for lunch tomorrow."

"Good."

"How long have you, um, been standing there?"

I shrugged. "I only came out as you were hanging up."

"Oh," she breathed out. "Okay."

I held out my hand. "Ready to," I paused, the laughter starting to escape, "_come_ inside, Bella? There aren't any stars to look at right now."

"You heard!" she gasped.

I covered the distance between us in two long strides and pulled her into my arms. Burying my hands into her thick hair, I pulled her mouth to mine and kissed her. Hard. Deep. Wet. Over and over again. Until she was panting and clinging to me like I was the only thing keeping her upright. "I need to take you home…now," I growled. "Me and my _cock _need you alone. We want you to show us how hard we can make you come again."

"Your family—"

"Is fine. Home. Now, Bella."

Her arms tightened. "Okay."

_***()***_

"We need to go to bed," I groaned. "It's late and we have to work in the morning."

"We_ are_ in bed, Edward."

I pressed my mouth against her neck, my tongue flicking her soft skin. "Right. I meant sleep. We need to sleep."

"Then stop doing that." She moaned as my fingers slid up her leg, slipping between her thighs to her warm center.

Slowly, I caressed her, teasing and stroking. "I can't."

Her back arched, a small gasp of want escaping her mouth. "You could…if you tried."

"I can't. I'm addicted," I admitted as I slipped one finger in her softness, revelling in her desire.

"_Oh…God_…"

"More, Bella?"

"Yes," she panted.

I added another finger, pumping slowly as I pressed my thumb against her bundle of nerves. I lowered my head to her rosy nipple, drawing it into my mouth as my tongue flicked the hardened peak. Another keening moan spurred me on, my already hard cock pressing in the mattress, wanting and needing to be buried back inside her.

After hearing her confession to Rose, I had been almost frantic to get her alone. It took all the patience I had to take her inside and smile calmly at my mother while telling her I had to drive Bella somewhere to meet a friend. My mother didn't know the friend was already there, desperately trying to get out of my pants and into Bella. There'd been smiles and hugs and promises of next week's brunch at their place before I got her in the car, kissing her senseless again before I drove us back to my place. We'd barely made it in the door when I had her pressed against the wall. Our clothes disappeared fast and I took her roughly, her gasping my name as I filled her, needing to feel her warmth wrapped around me. After, I carried her to the tub for another soak, and we'd ended up back in bed, where we spent the rest of the day.

We'd made love, slowly, later the afternoon and again after dinner, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough when it came to her.

"Tell me what you want," I pleaded.

"You…inside me…_please_, Edward. I'm so close." She moaned as her hands frantically pulled at my shoulders.

I gave her what she wanted—what we both wanted.

Buried deep inside her, we rocked and moved, pressed as tightly together as possible. Our mouths molded together, our breaths shared. I cupped the back of her head, twisting the long strands of her hair around my fingers as my tongue tasted and commanded her mouth. Bella's legs were wrapped around me, her body moving in time with mine. Her hands splayed across my back, tiny fingers digging in as she moaned and whispered my name.

The headboard slammed against the wall rhythmically, growing ever louder as we lost ourselves in each other. The bedding moved and twisted around us. At one point, Bella's arm flung out, knocking the lamp to the floor and plunging the room into darkness. Nothing mattered. Only her. Only us.

My spine rippled with fire as my orgasm began to build. Flames licked and burned as I cursed and begged her to come with me. Her body tightened and shuddered, her cries becoming louder and she gasped my name as I drove in so deep, coming hard, as I felt her pulsating around me. Her name was a raging plea as I quaked over her, groaning.

My chest dropped to hers and I lay, panting and sated, wrapped in her arms. She pressed soft, loving kisses on my head as her fingers stroked the back of my neck. I shivered at the warmth of her touch, loving how right this felt. How right we were.

I rolled over, gathering her up. She fit against me perfectly; the same way she fit into my life.

I pressed a long kiss to her head. "I can't let you go now."

"I don't want you to."

I stroked the soft skin of her shoulder. "I have a big house, Bella."

"I know that."

"Lots of room…to share," I kissed her head. "And to grow."

Other than a quick intake of air, she was silent.

"How attached are you to city living and your apartment?"

"My lease is up in two months. I have the papers on my desk to re-sign."

I lifted her chin and stared into her beautiful eyes. "Don't sign."

"I…"

"I know it's fast. I know it's crazy. But it's right. We're right. Tell me you feel how strong this is—how strong _we _are."

"I do."

"Don't sign," I pleaded again. "Think about it. Please."

"I will."

I pulled her back against my chest.

"And Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, I'm probably going to send you a text. One that says I love you again." I drew in a deep breath. "Only this time, it won't be a mistake."

I felt her tears on my chest. "I'd like that," she whispered.

I pressed a kiss to her soft skin.

"Good."

* * *

**See you next weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading and your lovely words. I read every review. Thank you MariahajilE for stepping in and finishing this with me. I appreciate your kindness.**

* * *

"Is this the last of it?" I asked Bella as she looked around. "Are you sure you don't want any of this furniture, Sprite? We have lots of room."

She shook her head. "No. These are all just pieces I picked up, and a few were already here when I moved into the place. The girl moving in now is thrilled to have them. My bed can go in the guest room, and we already took the few pieces I wanted to your house."

I pressed a kiss onto her cheek. "Our house," I reminded her gently.

"Our house," she breathed. "Our home."

I kissed her again. It was a home only when she was there, and now she'll be there all the time. It'd taken a month of convincing before she agreed not to re-sign her lease and to give her thirty days' notice. Much to her amusement, I'd shown up the next day with boxes, telling her there was no time like the present to start moving. Slowly, every day, we moved her things until she was finished. Today, she would hand over her keys and officially live with me.

Not that we had been apart much over the past two months. As I suspected, my feelings for Bella grew quickly. Texts that said I love you turned into words, which became the first and last thing we said to each other every day. Many acts of love were shown countless times a day, lunches I ate daily made by Bella, flowers that arrived weekly from me to fill her office. There were bags of peppermints I would tuck into her purse, and my favorite cookies would appear in the kitchen cupboard when I least expected it. Tender touches after a hard day at the clinic, soothing back rubs when a client kept her late, reworking spreadsheets and budgets, smiles and happy glances that we shared each day. All of them were part of what made us—_us_.

We both hated to be apart at night, and by the end of the first month, we gave up even trying. Usually it was at my house, but on occasion, I stayed at Bella's. I got to know Rose and Emmett and, in turn, introduced them to Alice and Jasper, and the six of us spent many enjoyable nights together. Jasmine now had a whole new group of people to spoil her, although there was no denying that Bella was her favorite.

My niece had extraordinarily great taste.

My parents were beyond happy. After my breakup with Tanya, they were convinced I was married to my practice and were tickled at the influence Bella had on me. My house was now included in our Sunday brunches, and last week, we went to Emmett's, who turned out to be a stellar chef. It was voted he and Rose would be included as well.

My life was full and rich—all thanks to the little brunette who was gazing up at me, her wide blue eyes shining with happiness.

I grinned down at her. "You go with the girls and head home. Em and I will pick up pizza, and be there soon."

"And I won't ever have to leave," she hummed happily.

"Never."

*()*

_**Six months later…**_

The sun shone brightly, the warmth soaking into my skin as I bent down, snapping another small flower off the stalk and into the little bouquet I was creating. Inspecting the arrangement, I had a feeling it wouldn't pass Alice's scrutiny, but I knew Bella would love it. Kneeling down, I pulled the ribbon I'd brought with me out of my pocket, nervously tied it around the stalks, and then made one last addition. I looked over toward the meadow. Zen was grazing quietly, and Bella was sitting cross-legged on the blanket, deep into a new book, her apple clutched in one hand, no doubt forgotten as she lost herself among the words in front of her. I loved how she could go hours without moving when she started to read. Often, I would wake up and find her nose-deep in a book, or with the light of her kindle shining as she read away in the dark. I could watch her without her knowing, delighting in her facial expressions as she discovered some new world or fell in love with some strapping hero in a sweeping saga.

I looked down at the bouquet. It was time to start a sweeping saga of my own. Taking in a deep breath, I walked over, stopping in front of Bella and kneeling down. I waited patiently until she finished the page, closed the book, and smiled at me. "Nice walk?"

I nodded, bringing out the small nosegay from behind my back, swallowing my nerves. "I picked these for you."

Her eyes filled with delight, and she took the flowers, inhaling them deeply. "So pretty! Thank you, love," she sighed as she ran her fingers gently over the blooms. Her response made me smile. She adored simple, heartfelt gestures, and I knew she loved the funny-looking bouquet I picked for her as much as if it had been a huge arrangement delivered by a florist, because I had done it myself.

But this bouquet was special. I waited nervously as she sniffed and gazed at her flowers. I knew the instant she spotted the addition. Her eyes widened, her shoulders tensed, and a small gasp flew from her mouth. Her eyes found mine, love and tears overflowing as I smiled at her. I picked up her small hand, clasping it over my heart. "This is yours, Bella. It has been since the very second I stepped on these tiny fingers and held them in my hand." I lifted her hand and kissed it, holding it against my mouth. "These lips became yours the instant they touched your sweet mouth. My life became yours. You became my entire world." I pulled the ring from its bed of green leaves, slipping it onto her finger. "Wear this and show the world you belong to me." I paused. "Marry me, Bella. Please."

"Edward," she breathed, tears running down her face.

"Happy tears, Sprite?"

Her book flew to the side as she launched herself at me, dropping small, wet kisses all over my face. "Yes!" she sobbed. "Yes!"

"Yes, happy tears, or yes, you'll marry me?"

"Both!"

I held her tight against my chest, blinking at the surge of emotion that welled up.

She said yes. She was mine.

_***()***_

Bella was wrapped around me, her head pressed against my chest. Every so often, I felt her hand unfurl as she stared at her ring.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

I cupped her chin, lifting her face up. "Rose," I admitted. "I know we never discussed it, but I noticed you never seemed to look at diamonds, and you rarely ever look in a jeweller's window. She told me you like antique jewellery and preferred colored stones. Then she gave me the name of your favorite little shop." I stroked my finger over the vivid blue sapphire. "I saw this and thought of your eyes. Do you…like it, Bella? The lady that ran the shop had a few other ones I liked. We can go back and look—"

She shook her head, interrupting me. "No, Edward, it's perfect. If I could pick any ring in the world, this is exactly what I would pick. I love it." She pressed her lips to mine. "I love you."

"Good thing," I smiled, tracing my finger down her skin. "You agreed to marry me."

"I did."

"Soon?"

She nodded. "If you want."

"I want. Why wait, unless you want a big, fancy wedding?"

"No."

I huffed a sigh of relief. I didn't want a big one, either. "When?" I pressed.

"A couple months?"

"Next week."

She laughed. "And you called me impatient the first day we met. One month."

I grinned. That was easier than I thought. "Done." I pulled her up tighter against me. "One month today. Where?"

"The house?"

"Perfect. Guests?"

"Family. Friends. Small."

"Perfect. My mom is gonna freak."

Bella snickered. "We can tell them tomorrow. She, Alice, and Rose can help."

"What about me? What do you want me to do?"

Bella pressed her lips to my ear, making me shiver. "Honeymoon," she murmured, a husky note to her voice.

I dropped my face to her neck. "Hmmm. I can handle that."

"You have to tell me what to pack."

"Your toothbrush," I whispered, as my tongue swirled on her soft skin.

"Nothing else?"

"No," I nibbled on her ear. "You, me and a sunny, private beach. No clothes needed."

"Edward—"

I grinned. "Okay, a couple of dresses. Little ones. And a few pairs of shorts for me in case we run out of milk." She giggled as I rocked, sending us tumbling to the blanket, and then I hovered over her. "Otherwise, you're naked. I'm in charge of this honeymoon thing, so what I say goes. Got it?"

Her eyes smiled up at me, the blue as clear as the sky over us. They were filled with love—love that was mine and mine alone. She would belong to me for the rest of my life. And beyond. Her arms wound around my neck, pulling me down to her sweet mouth. "Got it," she whispered.

I was going to like this marriage thing.

_**Eighteen months later**_

I entered the house, my heart dropping in my chest at the silence. I knew what time of the month it was. I knew how hopeful Bella tried to be. She remained doggedly cheerful every month, and then when we failed to conceive again, her pain was tangible. The sobs she thought I didn't hear when she shut the door leading to the bathroom tore my heart out. More than once, I had found her weeping into a towel, trying to hide her anguish, and I would gather her up into my arms and hold her until the storm passed. Every month it got a little harder, though—on both of us.

My feet dragged as I walked down the hall. I pushed the door open, expecting to see a small ball of misery in the center of our bed. Instead, Bella was sitting against the headboard, reading a thick file. She looked up startled, as I walked in. "Oh! Edward, I lost track of time. I don't even have dinner going."

I sat down beside her, relieved. She still looked sad but not as devastated as usual. "How about some noodles and kung pao?" I offered quietly. "I'll go pick it up?" She nodded. "Are you, um, okay?"

Her voice was resigned but sad. "I'm not pregnant."

I leaned forward, nuzzling her cheek, trying to offer what little comfort I could. "I'm sorry, Sprite."

"I made a decision."

I rubbed my hands up and down her thighs in comforting strokes. "Tell me."

"I went and saw the doctor again today. She gave me a referral to the fertility specialist."

I nodded. We had talked about this possibility. We'd both been tested and tried other solutions. This was the next step.

"I see him in two days." She held up the file. "She gave me a bunch of stuff to read."

"Okay. I'll read it when you're done."

"Can you come with me?" she whispered.

I kissed her. "Try and keep me away."

_**Four months later**_

I patted Lucy's head. "She's doing great, Mrs. Grey." I made a note on the chart. "Hopefully I won't see her again for another year." Escorting her to the front, I smiled at her. "Alice will send you the reminder. If you need anything before then, we're here."

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," she beamed. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Cullen!"

I looked up, surprised to see Bella. It was only two o'clock. Moving forward, I wrapped my arm around her, bending to kiss her cheek. She surprised me by turning her head and pressing her mouth to mine. Hard. Her eyes were dancing when she pulled back, smiling. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, your own sweet self. This is a nice surprise." I nuzzled her lips softly. "You okay?" She had been fighting the flu the past week or so, sleeping a lot, and her appetite had been off.

"Yep. I'm good. Alice says Jasper can handle the rest of the afternoon after your next patient. Can you come home?"

I tightened my arm. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Come home as soon as you can."

I watched her leave. She didn't seem upset. She didn't seem anxious or worried. She was calm, and her eyes were clear. Maybe she simply wanted my company. Or even better, maybe she wanted something else. During the entire process, we tried so hard not to let the romance leave our lovemaking. While it was never a chore to make love to my wife, there were times it was frustrating for both of us to have to schedule it. We both preferred spontaneity. Maybe Bella was feeling…frisky, which meant she _was _feeling better. I grinned. Maybe we needed to get Zen and take a little ride to our meadow. I caught Alice's eye and saw her shaking her head at me. "It's gonna rain soon, Edward."

Damn it. She always seemed to know what I was thinking.

Oh, well. A warm soak in the tub or a hot steamy shower would work, as well. We'd gotten rather good in both those places.

Whistling, I walked to my office. "Let me know as soon as Mr. Bradshaw's here, Alice. My wife is waiting."

I heard her chuckle as I sat at my desk and quickly transcribed the last patient file, grateful the next patient was for a vaccination. I'd be home soon.

*()*

It started to rain as I walked the short distance to the house. I found Bella sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea, a plate of her cookies in front of her. I poured myself a cup and grabbed one of the treats, leaning over to kiss her as I sat down. "Tea, Sprite? That's unusual for you."

She smiled over the edge of her cup. "Easier on the stomach."

I frowned. "I think maybe you should go see the doctor, Bella. It's been a week, maybe even more."

"Good idea. You can come with me."

I blinked. She rarely ever agreed when I worried about her. Still smiling, she dropped a couple of sugar cubes in my tea and handed me a spoon. "We'll go next week. Tuesday, in fact."

"Bella—"

"Stir your tea, Edward."

Frowning, I mixed the sugar in, wondering why it was so freaking important right now. I tapped the edge of the spoon on the cup with a little more pressure than needed, glancing down at the spoon as it slipped from my fingers, the light glinting off the silver. It wasn't one of our regular spoons; this one had writing on it. I tilted my head and picked the spoon back up to study it closer. My eyes widened as I read the small inscription.

_YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DADDY_

My head snapped up to meet Bella's glowing countenance.

"Sprite?"

"Congratulations, Daddy."

I was on my knees in front of her in a split second, one hand stretched across her stomach while the other hand buried itself into her thick hair. Luminous blue met awestruck green. Tears shimmered in her gaze, but the pure joy that was radiating from her left me breathless. My mouth covered hers in a deep, soul-shattering kiss that left us both panting. I pressed my forehead against hers. "Say it."

"I'm pregnant."

I pulled back, cupping her face. "They said it would take time, maybe more than one round…"

She nodded, her fingers stroking though my hair tenderly. "I know. I wasn't even thinking when I saw Dr. Hastings this morning. She did a pregnancy test and then told me the news." Her mouth curled into a soft smile. "I was so shocked when she asked. Then I realized my period was two days late."

"You waited all day to tell me?"

Bella giggled. "I saw her three hours ago, Edward. I was so dazed, I sat in my car for a while. Then I had to go and find your spoon."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good. I have to go see Dr. Charles next week."

"Tuesday."

"Yes."

"That's why you've been so tired."

She nodded.

I swallowed deeply. "I want to take care of you, Bella. Both of you."

"Oh, Edward, you already do," she crooned. "We're both so lucky to have you."

"Do you need anything? Is there something I should be doing?"

"No. Let's just enjoy this and celebrate." She covered my hand with hers. "Our baby."

"Our baby," I whispered.

She nodded.

"My parents, my sister—Rose… _God,_ they're going to be so excited. When can we tell them?"

"Let's wait 'til after next week." She grinned. "I got some other spoons, too! They'll love it!"

"I love you, Sprite."

Her lips pressed against mine. "I love you."

*()*

I paced the small room anxiously. Bella laughed at me. "Relax, Edward."

I stared at her. How could she be so calm? The ultra sound technician and the doctor would be arriving any minute and I knew— I was _certain—_ they were going to tell us Bella was having twins. They had told us it was a possibility with the fertility treatments, and although we'd been fine with that, the thought it might be a reality, was making me nervous. When I had brought the idea up, Bella remained composed, only shrugging and stating we would know soon enough. But she was already huge. Not that I would ever tell her that—again. I had discovered only a couple of weeks into her pregnancy that she was suddenly freakishly strong. The word 'huge' would never pass my lips again, and I wasn't sure my right nipple would ever quite be the same. But at only eight weeks, she looked bigger to me than I would've expected, even given her tiny stature. I was so sure last night, I got up and measured the room Bella wanted as a nursery to make sure we could fit two cribs and dressers in it.

The door opened, and Dr. Charles came in smiling as he looked at us. Tall and older, he radiated a calm both Bella and I liked. "How are you?" he inquired as he shook my hand.

"I think it's twins," I blurted out.

His eyebrows shot up as he snickered. "Well, I guess we'll see in a few minutes. Should I ask why?"

I arched my eyebrow at him and side-eyed Bella. I didn't want to say it out loud. She might hurt me again.

"He thinks I'm already showing too much for it to be one baby. _Huge_, I think, was the word he used, right, Edward?" Bella smirked at me from the examination table. I found the smirk rather sexy.

Dr. Charles started to laugh. "Oh, Edward." He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "I'm surprised you're walking upright." He pulled up the stool, still laughing. "You'll learn, son. You'll learn."

"I already did," I murmured, absently rubbing my nipple.

He chatted with Bella and took some notes while the technician got everything ready. I sat down beside Bella, holding her hand, grinning as she gasped over the cold gel and watched anxiously as the wand began to move. Dr. Charles was quiet as he checked and measured, his eyebrows rising as he peered at the screen and then threw me a grin. "So you think it's twins, Edward?"

I nodded.

"Nope."

"Oh." I felt a strange sense of disappointment settle in my chest, but I shook it off. We were still having a baby. I squeezed Bella's hand, wondering if she was at all upset, but she wasn't looking at me.

He turned and faced us fully, his finger tapping the screen. "I hope you have a big house. It's triplets."

_Now_ she looked at me, her eyes as big as saucers.

The word echoed in my head.

_Triplets. _

The last thing I heard was my voice, loud and ringing in my ears. "But the cribs won't fit!"

_***()***_

My eyes fluttered, and I frowned. Why did my head hurt so much? I looked around. Why the hell was I laying on the floor? My puzzled gaze met Bella's startled eyes, and it all hit me.

Bella was having triplets.

_Triplets. _

Three babies. We'd made not one, not two—like I suspected—but three babies.

I was gonna be a daddy to three babies. All at once.

_How the hell did I get on the floor?_

Dr. Charles chuckled as his hands slipped under my arms, pulling me off the floor. "Up you go, my boy. Sit beside your wife." Still laughing, he handed me an icepack and my glasses. "You might need that. Nice goose egg."

I looked at Bella sheepishly. "Oops."

"Are you okay, love?" she asked sweetly as she stroked my head. "I guess that was a bit of a shock?"

I nodded, my hand flying to her stomach. "Three babies, Bella!"

This changed _everything._

She smiled, her eyes wide, beaming with happiness. "I know."

"The nursery will have to be down the hall. Three cribs won't fit in the room."

She laughed. "So you yelled just before you passed out." She cupped my cheek, brushing her lips over my skin. "It's okay, Edward. We'll figure it out."

I pulled her close, burying my face in her neck. "Bella, we're gonna have three babies. Three!"

"Yes, we are."

I kissed her warmly as my hand ran small circles over her stomach where my children were growing. "Thank _you_, my Sprite."

Panicked, I looked at Dr. Charles. "Did I miss the heartbeats?"

Both he and the technician laughed. "No, Edward. You, ah, rather interrupted the ultrasound."

"Sorry."

"You up to finishing this?"

I nodded eagerly, wincing a little.

"Okay. Let's finish this up, and we'll go to my office and talk. I've no doubt you have many questions. I'll give you some Tylenol, as well." He threw me a grin as he lifted Bella's t-shirt back up. "Try and stay upright, Edward."

I grinned. "Just don't change your mind and tell me you missed one."

"Don't even say that!" Bella gasped, her fingers pinching my side.

I groaned as I rubbed the sore spot and kissed her head in apology.

Freakishly strong.

I needed to remember that if I was going to survive this pregnancy.

And then…

The rapid sounds of multiple heartbeats filled the room and nothing else mattered.

Only Bella… and my children.

My family.

* * *

**One chapter left. It will post next week. I think #13 is gonna have his hands full. Pictures of the ring and spoons on my group page!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter of our little couple. The oneshot that grew...LOL. Thank you for coming along on the ride. I was tweaking so the mistakes are mine.**

* * *

I slipped in the side door, smiling at my mom. "How is she?"

She shrugged. "Cheerful. Tired. Crying. Anxious. And all in the space of about ten minutes."

I nodded. That was about normal these days. "Is she asleep?"

"I think so."

"I'll go check."

"Don't wake her if she is."

I held up my fingers. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout, Edward."

I snickered. "I won't wake her up."

I peeked in the door, my lips curling into a smile at the sight of my wife on her side, various pillows around her, her now undeniably huge stomach supported, but I was sure; still uncomfortable. We only had a short while to go, and then Dr. Charles was confident the babies would be fine if Bella went into labor. She was confined to bed, and if anything happened, he was prepared to put her in the hospital. She didn't want that, so she was following his orders to the letter.

Some days were harder than others, though.

But most of the time, Bella was strong. Happy. So thrilled to be carrying our children, the harder days were easier to handle. She was usually more tired and worried on those days, and the thing that seemed to make it easier on her was me being beside her. I would talk and tell her stories, stroke her hair if she cried, and I'd kiss her.

I'd kiss her a lot.

It was, my Sprite informed me, still her favorite thing.

It was mine, as well.

I started to step back when her wide blue eyes met mine and I realized she'd probably been awake the whole time. Sneaking inside, I lay beside her, my hand rubbing her stomach in large, soothing circles.

"You're supposed to be asleep. Mom is gonna kick my ass," I whispered.

She smiled. "I rest better when you're here." Her hand covered the top of mine. "Can you stay?"

I kissed her forehead. "For a while. But I want you to shut your eyes and rest."

"I'm tired of resting."

"You only have to make it another couple days," I reminded her gently. I knew she wanted to last longer and give the babies more time inside her. None of us expected her to make it this far, but she proved to be right. Stubborn to the core, my Sprite was. The problem was that they were getting bigger, and she was so small. "You've done so well, Sprite."

A small tear rolled down her cheek and I pressed my mouth against the soft skin. "Don't cry, Bella. Please. Everything is fine. You're good. The babies are good." I pressed another kiss to the side of her lips. "And I love you."

A soft little shuddering sigh rippled through her. "I love you, too."

"Then everything is good. Right?"

"Another kiss would make it perfect."

Smiling, I nuzzled her mouth until she was asleep.

_***()***_

I stood in amazement looking down at what Bella and I had done.

Our children.

All three of them—at once.

Two boys and one girl.

I looked down and met my wife's exhausted, but happy eyes.

"They're perfect, Bella."

She smiled. "And for the first time since they were born, all three of them are asleep at the same time."

Grinning, I leaned down and kissed her. "And mommy should be, too. I'm taking you back to your room and you are going to rest. You were amazing today, Sprite. Just…amazing."

"You'll stay close to them?"

I wrapped my hands around hers, squeezing them in comfort. Our children had to stay in NICU for a while since they had been born early. Bella's biggest concern was the fact she wasn't able to be beside them every moment.

"As soon as you're asleep, I'll come back." I smiled at her.

As if they could keep me away.

"They're so small," she whispered, looking over my shoulder. Her lip started to tremble as she gazed at our children.

"Small but healthy," I insisted. "Dr. Charles is in awe of how long you carried them, Sprite. He was sure you wouldn't make it to thirty-four weeks. You gave them the best chance we could have hoped for, and in a few weeks, we can take them home." He'd been filled with praise over Bella, and even indulged in her firm conviction she had to come and see our children, allowing me to wheel her bed down to see them. He agreed only after making her promise to sleep as soon as she was reassured they were fine. I would make sure she kept that promise.

"Things will certainly feel real then."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "It's all worked out. Between Mom, Alice, Rose, and the nanny we hired, we're covered. You can recover, our children will be looked after, and we'll find our way. Together—the way we have from the start."

She nodded, her eyes heavy, fighting the weariness I knew she was feeling. With a final look to our sleeping children, I wheeled her back to her room and helped her settle to rest.

"Sleep, Sprite."

"We have to choose their names."

"After you sleep, before the crowd arrives." I knew my dad was holding them back, otherwise the room would already be full. Last I heard, he had made a list and assigned times to everyone, so we weren't overwhelmed. My mom laughed at him, but he insisted a schedule was the best way to go. "I'm sure there'll be lots of people and more flowers and presents arriving." The room was already full of packages and bouquets from friends and patients. The one set of flowers that arrived with clown balloons attached had been carefully removed before Bella saw the scary faces on them. I could only imagine the reaction that would have caused.

My gift to her was still in my pocket. When we were alone later, I would give it to her. Three delicate white gold rings to represent our three children. Two were delicate woven vines and the middle one a simple band, and they all fit together perfectly. Scattered with diamonds, they caught the light nicely; Bella liked diamonds when they were used as accents, and I knew she would love these rings.

She fell asleep fast, exhausted from everything she'd been through today. I sat beside her, wanting to make sure she stayed asleep before I left and went back to our children. I heard the door behind me open, and my mom entered the room. She walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist. "How is she?"

I smiled. "Magnificent."

She smiled in agreement. "I popped in and saw the babies. The nurses said they're all doing well."

"They are. I was going back as soon as I knew she was asleep."

"You go be with your children," Mom urged. "I'll stay with my girl here. When she wakes up, I'll let you know."

I beamed, watching my mom stroke Bella's hair as she looked at her, her eyes filled with love for my wife. She and Bella had gotten so close; she had loved her almost as quickly as I had and filled a void in Bella's life, becoming not only her friend, but her second mother. She lavished Bella with attention, my father doted on her, and Alice spoiled her, saying she finally got the baby sister she always wanted. My family became Bella's and nothing could have pleased me more.

I dropped a kiss on my mom's head, pressed a gentle one to Bella's soft cheek and left to go back to my children.

_***()***_

The unit was quiet when I returned the next day with Bella. We watched our little miracles together, our hands held tight. "Dr. Charles says he is sure they'll only have to stay a couple weeks," I told her, keeping my voice low.

"I can't wait to hold them."

I knew how she felt. We were allowed to touch them gently, skin to skin, but as a precaution, we hadn't yet held them.

"Soon, Sprite. Only a couple more days." I kissed her hand. "You ready to choose their names?"

"Maggie Rose," she replied promptly.

I laughed at her decisive tone. She'd been firm on that name for a while. I liked it; it was pretty, so I nodded in agreement.

"And?"

"You choose the next one."

"Charles Rene for our oldest son; after your parents and our favorite doctor."

Bell grinned. "Oldest by one minute. Charlie Cullen. I like that."

I laughed. Both boys had been born before Maggie—a fact I knew they would hold over her the rest of their lives.

"Okay." I reached into the tent, placing my hand on my son's back. "Our middle child."

"Our troublemaker." Bella insisted he was the one who caused her the most grief in her pregnancy. One of them had been in constant motion, often a tiny hand or foot clearly visible thru her skin pushing and shifting. Bella insisted one baby was constantly pushing on her bladder and shoving the other two for more room. My other two children came out quietly, but he arrived screaming and red-faced, arms flailing and legs kicking, letting us know he wasn't pleased to be outside his warm nest. It only made sense he'd been the active one inside, as well.

"Riley Alistair?" I offered.

"Riley," Bella repeated. "Riley Cullen."

"You wanted Alice in there somewhere, so either Maggie gets three names or we use that one."

"No, three names is too many for a little one." She paused and giggled. "It would make sense Alice gets named after the rowdy one."

"It does." I transferred my hand to each of the other babies, keeping my touch light as I gazed down on them. I sat back down beside Bella. "Charles, Riley and Maggie. Yes?"

"Yes."

"I have a feeling those three names will be shouted out in succession many times over the next twenty years. Although, if he holds true to your prediction, Riley's name will be the first one I shout."

Bella cupped my cheek. "You're going to be a great daddy, Edward."

Sudden emotion swelled, and I covered her hand with mine as my eyes filled. The last couple of days, the stress, and excitement crashed over me, and I felt very vulnerable then. It was something I knew only Bella would understand. "I love them so much," I whispered. "I love you."

She leaned forward, and I met her partway so there wasn't more pressure on her incision. Her lips pressed to mine. "We love you. All of us."

I kissed her with utter abandon. Everything I felt for her was in that kiss. Love, happiness, lust, gratitude, and complete adoration. All for her.

For what she meant to me.

For the blessing of my children.

For the rich, full life she'd made with me.

I pressed another soft kiss on her lips, smiling when we broke apart, both of us breathless. Silently, I slipped her rings on her right hand, bending down and kissing her fingers. I held them against my mouth unable to form any other words which would express how deeply I felt about her. I lowered my head to her shoulder, needing the comfort of her touch. Her hand slipped into my hair, caressing my scalp in light, loving touches, conveying her own silent feelings.

As the crest of emotion passed, I lifted my head and we smiled at each other. I sat beside her, our hands entwined, her new rings glinting in the light.

Together, we watched our children sleep.

_***()***_

I huffed a sigh. "_Really_, Alice. You had to put bows around my children?"

She laughed. "It's just for the pictures, Edward. You can add in their names and use them as announcement cards, too. Bella thought they were cute."

I looked back and had to grin. They were rather adorable, and if Bella liked them, then it was fine. All three of them were asleep, their little bums sticking up in the air and a huge silky bow resting on top of their diapers. It would make a cute photograph; although, I could imagine the horror the boys would feel when they saw the picture as they grew up. I could already see Bella cooing in delight as she showed it to their girlfriends and went on about how adorable they were as babies.

Maggie, of course, would not have to suffer that indignation since she wasn't allowed to date until she turned thirty. At the earliest.

We'd only been home for about a week with the babies. They had done so well, and after two weeks in NICU, they were ready to come home. I loved having them and Bella back here with me. She had been released after a few days, and we'd spent most of our time travelling between the hospital and home. If Bella'd had her way, she would have been there 24/7, but she listened to Dr. Charles and my mom, and came home to rest and look after herself. I loved being able to care for her for a change, and I catered to her every whim, wishing there was more of them. She was far too easy to take care of since my Sprite's independent streak ran deep, as well.

Now that she was home, the house buzzed all the time. There were constant feedings, diaper changes, and people milling around every minute, all day long. My favourite time of day was late in the evening, when it was simply Bella, me, and our little ones. I'd carry them in, and we'd sit on our big bed, cuddling and talking to them, and each other, delighting in every noise and facial expression they made.

The first time I was allowed to hold them was one of the most profound moments in my life. Feeling their warm little bodies snuggle into mine had brought forth the most intense, protective feeling I had ever experienced. It only rivaled the one I felt for Bella. I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do for my children; I would protect and love them at any cost. Seeing Bella hold them brought tears to my eyes at the utter whole joy her expression held, and I felt complete.

Together, we had become a family.

Bella came in, smiling at our babies, running her hands gently over their backs. Her rings glinted in the light, small sparkles reflecting on the walls around us as her hands stroked and soothed the tender skin. Bending down, she kissed all three and then finished with a warm, pressing kiss against my mouth. Not one to miss an opportunity, I dragged her face down to mine and kissed her again. And again. Each one deeper, longer, and more passionate.

She whimpered against my lips. "Is six weeks up yet?"

I pressed my forehead to hers. We were both having trouble waiting, but her incision hadn't healed yet, and I refused to risk hurting her. "Soon," I promised.

Another warm kiss was dropped on my face. "Good." Then she giggled softly. "If we can find any time."

I laughed into her neck. "I'll hire a night nanny as well. I have a feeling we're going to need one, anyway."

Right on cue, she yawned. "I might let you do that without much fuss," she admitted. Neither of us was getting much sleep and we knew things wouldn't change for a while. My mom knew someone who was happy to work nights, helping new parents. I'd get her number today.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "I'll call Angela tomorrow."

Alice came in, holding her camera. "Okay. People are arriving. Let's take these pictures, and then we can get the munchkins dressed."

I stood up, grumbling. I knew I'd agreed to the small get-together so our friends and other family could meet the triplets, but I still hated sharing. I wanted every moment when I wasn't at work with them. "I won't even get to hold them this afternoon. Everybody will want a turn."

Bella laughed as she handed me Maggie. "It's only for a couple hours, Daddy. Then you can have your baby girl back."

Maggie snuggled into me, and I held her close, breathing her in. She had me wrapped around her tiny finger so tight, I would never be free again.

"Okay," I pouted, knowing Bella would kiss me if I did.

I was right.

*()*

Hours later, my favorite time of day arrived. It was just me and my family. I stood over the cribs, looking at my children—who were all asleep at the same time, for a change. It had been a big day for all of us. They had been passed around, hugged, kissed, and cooed over all afternoon. I was sure I'd never been hugged that much in my life. Bella had been clucked over, fussed at, and given more advice than she could possibly ever remember.

We had all been thoroughly loved.

New presents were piled on the dressers. Stuffed animals, dozens of pieces of clothing, toys, and books were all there. A careful list of the gift and giver had been tracked by Rose so cards could be sent. Tomorrow, I'd have the picture of the triplets done into the right format, and Bella would start the process. I would, of course, do everything I could to avoid helping with that task, aside from signing my name at the bottom of the thank you note.

I stepped into our room, my eyes falling on the gift that now hung over our bed. The moment Bella opened it up and stopped crying, she begged Emmett and me to hang it right away. It was a collage done by Rose with the inscription "All because two people fell in love" across the top. It was our life in a few special photos. The center was a screen shot she had taken from our first gentle kiss at the studio. Around it were pictures of our wedding, Bella round and glowing with our children, and finally, one of us she had taken; Bella and I together with her on my lap and all three babies being held by us. My entire family encased in my arms.

It was, as Bella stated, the most perfect gift—ever.

Arms slipped around my waist, and I grinned as Bella appeared at my side, snuggled under my arm. I nuzzled her hair as we both stared at the picture.

"Who knew?" she breathed. "Who knew the day I walked into that studio scared and worried we'd end up here?"

I pulled her tighter against my side.

"Alice was right. She told me I had to do it that day no matter what. Thank God I listened."

"You changed my life," she whispered. "You kissed me and changed everything."

"You made mine complete."

She turned in my arms and I gazed down at her. Her wide blue eyes looked up at me with the same sweet, warm expression they did the first day I met her. A rush of tenderness filled my heart as memories rush over me.

Smiling, I reached over and slid her glasses off, as I pushed mine up into my hair.

"Bella, can I try one thing?"

Her smile—that special smile she had only for me—curled up the corners of her sweet mouth.

"Anything," she whispered.

We were both smiling as our lips met.

* * *

**Full circle. Many thanks to MC for starting and MariahajilE for finishing. Thank YOU for reading. My fic Rescue Me will start posting twice a week now until complete. Thank you for your kind words, your love for this fic and proving once again, I have the most amazing readers in the fandom. **

**Pictures of the rings, the triplets etc...on my group page as usual.**

**Stay safe!**


End file.
